Edward & Bella
by M. C Hale
Summary: Adapt. Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

* * *

**Capitulo uno**

**Bella**

Voy tarde a español.

Esto no es extraño.

Tengo la tendencia a perder el tiempo durante el almuerzo. "Perder el tiempo" es una frase que mi mamá usaría cuando quiere llamarme floja. Yo nunca lo digo en voz alta, pero lo digo un montón de veces en mi mente.

Así que... sí, voy tarde.

Estoy corriendo por los pasillos, bueno seamos honestos, no estoy corriendo. Estoy caminando, casualmente.

Español no me fascina, por lo que me niego a sudar por llegar allí. De hecho, más bien estoy pensando cual será mi excusa por llegar tarde. Entonces... lo veo.

Edward Masen.

Él hace que mi corazón deje de latir, me hace respirar superficialmente, hace que me den ganas de cantar. Es cursi, súper cursi ¿Cierto? Pero... ¡Argh! Es verdad.

No es el chico más popular de la escuela, no es el chico más guapo que existe pero... bueno en eso estoy mintiendo. Él es todo eso y más, al menos para mí. De hecho, él lo es todo para mí. De alguna forma estoy molesta conmigo misma por tener pensamientos tan dramáticos y femeninos. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Él es quien mueve mi mundo.

Los padres siempre dicen cosas como "Si todos tus amigos saltan desde un acantilado, ¿Tú también lo harías?" Bueno, la respuesta a eso es muy simple. Si Edward saltara de un acantilado, no sólo saltaría detrás de él. Me lanzaría por el acantilado y bucearía hacía la tierra que se encuentra abajo para así poder alcanzarlo y sostener su mano mientras caíamos hacia, lo que sería, nuestra muerte.

Sip, soy así de psicópata.

Como sea, Edward está en el pasillo, mirándome con su sonrisa torcida y una de sus cejas alzadas. Está usando sus, normalmente, jeans desgatados y una camisa azul, lucía como si acabara de salir del anuncio de una revista.

Y fácilmente podría haberlo hecho.

Es alto, de espalda ancha, esbelto, fuerte y musculoso. Su rostro era perfecto, pómulos salientes, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta y labios redondeados. Su cabello algo largo y despeinado, de apariencia rebelde, de un extraño color cobrizo. Sus ojos eran de un intenso verde esmeralda que resaltaban con lo claro de su piel.

Todo en su apariencia era impecable. Todo excepto las cicatrices.

Siento mi corazón retorcerse en mi pecho e inmediatamente redirijo mis pensamientos a unos más felices. Como, por ejemplo, endodoncias.

Caminamos el uno hacia el otro lentamente. Sólo éramos nosotros dos, ningún otro estudiante estaba por aquí, lo que era extraño. Generalmente no nos encontrábamos en la escuela, al menos no cuando estábamos rodeados de gente. Así es como nos gusta.

En la escuela pretendemos que no nos conocemos. Es un acuerdo silencioso que hemos tenido por varios años. Mantiene nuestras vidas escolares separadas de nuestras vidas en casa y evita que nos volvamos locos. La escuela es nuestro escape.

Mientras nos acercamos, respiro inconscientemente, dándome la bienvenida a la familiar escancia del jabón de Edward. Huele como lila, miel y sol. Nuca he sentido el aroma de las tres cosas juntas, pero para mí, todas esas cosas huelen como Edward, por lo tanto amo las lilas, miel y el sol.

— ¿Tarde otra vez? — Edward sonrió — ¿Cuál es tu excusa hoy Bella?

Amo cuando dice mi nombre.

Él me conoce bien, sabe que odio español y por lo tanto, sabe que siempre llegó tarde.

— Estoy pensando seriamente en culpar por tardanza a la falla de un inodoro en el baño de chicos — respondí mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Mi voz suena normal porque soy buena actuando normal alrededor de Edward.

El sonríe y yo... yo me derrito. Claro que... la conversación sigue.

— Me gustaría estar en tu case de español. Me encantaría ver a tu profesor darte lecciones sobre la puntualidad día tras día...— puso sus ojos en blanco — Tras día. Pobre hombre.

Sonrió, porque cualquier otra respuesta —como saltar hacia sus brazos y besarlo— sería estúpida.

— Si bueno, la clase avanzada de español es para nosotros los cerebritos. ¿No se supone que estés en clases ahora mismo? Como quizás... ¿Mujeriego ciento uno? — me mofé.

Sí, bueno Edward no era el chico más mujeriego de la escuela, porque sí, era popular, pero sí era bastante arrogante. Odio eso de él, y también amo eso de él.

— Ah, sabes que no necesito clases sobre mujeres. Entiendo todo sobre ellas — responde mientras me regala una sonrisa arrogante. Yo, por mi parte, frunzo el ceño mientras crispo mis labios para no sonreír.

Él no era para nada arrogante, pero como dije, en la escuela fingimos. Somos personas totalmente diferentes en la escuela, somos chicos normales.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Finalmente has descifrado todas las diferencias anatómicas entre nuestros géneros? — me burlo de él, pero sólo porque él me deja. Sonrió internamente.

— Ah, sabes muy bien que descifré todo eso hace años — responde con una gran sonrisa, a la cual rápidamente correspondo de igual manera.

No, no lo sé "muy bien". Pero tengo oídos y mis oídos lo saben muy bien.

— Las mujeres...— comienza él a la vez que saca el pecho y habla con autoridad —...son simples. Sólo halágalas todo el tiempo y creerán que eres asombroso.

Eso, de hecho, sé que no es verdad. Porque Edward nunca me ha halagado, pero de todas formas creo que él es asombroso. Soy estúpida y no me importa.

— Y los hombres...— contraataco mientras me acercó a él, porque sé que cuando estamos en la escuela siempre se mueve incómodo cuando estoy cerca —...son débiles. Porque todo lo que tenemos que hacer es formar un mohín, pestañar y ¡Hala! Harán todo lo que digamos — digo a la vez bato mis pestañas unas pocas veces, manteniendo mi mirada fija en él, mientras Edward intenta no cambiar su expresión.

Sonrió, lo conozco tan bien. Y eso realmente me agrada.

— Cuidado Bella — su voz es tan baja que puedo sentirla acariciando mi cintura — Sigue diciendo cosas como esas y no voy a creer que eres tan inocente como te ves.

Él sabe todo sobre mí así que sus palabras están vacías. Nos miramos el uno al otro, sin movernos. Nuestras respiraciones son silenciosas y estoy segura de que los latidos de mi corazón hacen eco por todo el pasillo. No quiero dejar de mirarlo, así que no me doy por vencida. Tampoco lo hace Edward, lo cual está bien para mí ya que me quedaría viendo sus ojos felizmente hasta morir por inanición.

¿Lo ven? Psicópata.

Estos extraños encuentros en la escuela, obviamente cuando nadie más está cerca, nos dejan actuar como cualquier otro chico de último año. Coquetear, vagando por el pasillo, respirando el pulso del otro... sólo como adolescentes normales.

Pero en la vida real, nunca me siento como una adolescente, esa es la razón de porque deseo que momentos como este nunca se acaben.

Un suspiro de derrota llega a nosotros desde el pasillo.

— Chicos ¿No pueden ir a clases a tiempo como los otros estudiantes? — Ese es nuestro director, el Sr. Green. Suena cansado, sin embargo sabemos que no está enojado. Es puro discurso ya que debe mantener su imagen de 'director serio y responsable'.

— No — decimos a la vez mientras dirigimos nuestra atención a él. No nos miramos. Decir cosas al mismo tiempo no es algo nuevo para nosotros.

El Sr. Green suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— Claro. Bien, entonces vayan a clase.

Comenzó a alejarse por el corredor sin mirar atrás, para asegurarse que vamos a clases. Pero nuestro momento se ha acabado así que nos vamos.

— ¿Te veo más tarde? — preguntó Edward. Es el tirón en su voz, el optimismo que escucho, lo que rompe mi corazón y me completa al mismo tiempo.

Me volteó hacía él y le guiñó, porque no es extraño para mi guiñarle...

— Por supuesto — respondo.

Porque si hay algo seguro, nunca hemos tenido sexo, mucho menos nos hemos besado. Pero cuando se trata de que esté ahí para él y ofrecerle ciegamente mi corazón, entonces estoy segura de ello.

Y sabe que lo soy...

...Y es cuidadoso en eso.

Y por esa razón, Edward Masen es mi mejor amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

* * *

**Capitulo dos **

**Edward**

Bella y yo no caminamos juntos a casa desde la escuela, jamás. Nuca lo hemos hecho, pero vivimos uno al lado del otro en la calle Penrose. Junto en la puerta de alado.

Bella usualmente camina a seis metros por delante de mí en nuestro camino a casa. Estoy acostumbrado a ello y se siente cómodo. En los días cuando Bella se queda en casa enferma o... lo que sea, se siente mal. Camino solo a casa y nunca parezco llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Sin embargo, hoy ella está aquí, caminando frente a mí. Sin reconocerme, lo cual por cierto es nuestro acuerdo no hablado. Actuamos como si no nos conociéramos alrededor de nuestros amigos. Mantiene las cosas simples y aleja la realidad.

Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones a la vez que mis ojos caen en los familiares huecos de la acera debajo de mí. El viento lleva olores del vecindario hacía mi nariz mientras camino. Suciedad, caucho... césped... incluso de basura es lo que logro identificar.

Eso me recuerda a casa. No vivimos en la mejor parte de la ciudad, pero podría ser peor. Las casas aquí son pequeñas y torcidas. Pero los árboles son grandes y altos. Robles grandes estiran sus ramas sobre los techos agujereados y pintura raspada de las casas debajo, en la acerca y los patios, metiendo los secretos dentro y la luz del sol fuera. No es como que la luz ayude algo de todas formas.

Levantó mi cabeza e inspeccionó la calle. Hace mucho tiempo el vecindario probablemente era bastante bueno... antes de que el pavimento se partiera y se levantar, y las luces de las calles colgaran de ángulos peligrosos.

Estoy seguro que hubo un momento en que la calle Penrose era probablemente un lugar ideal para pasear a tu perro o tener una parrillada. Sin embargo, ya no. Los únicos perros que había en el vecindario eran callejeros y las parrilladas son algo visto solamente en la televisión.

Una brisa flora a través del viento y levanta suavemente el cabello color chocolate de Bella de sus hombros. Tengo una vista de su perfil mientras su cabello se levanta y sin evitarlo, sonrió para mí mismo.

Bella realmente no tiene idea de lo atractiva que es. En la escuela ella camina cautelosamente, prestándoles poca atención a los idiotas adolescentes neandertales que compiten por su atención. Aun que bueno, tampoco es que tengan mucha oportunidad ya que son espantados por Jacob.

En fin, los chicos no entienden por qué es tan callada y desinteresada. No saben nada sobre ella. Pero yo sí.

Veo como una hoja cae de unos de los robles altos y acaricia el brazo de Bella antes de caer al suelo. Mis ojos se quedan en ella mientras nos acercamos a nuestras casas. Me gusta verla camina, y no es de esos 'me gusta' de manera sexual. No me malinterpreten, tiene un buen trasero...

En realidad, tiene bien... bueno todo. Pero hay algo en la manera en que camina, se mantiene erguida, mantiene su cabeza derecha y sabe a dónde va. Es hermosa.

He visto su caminar a casa a seis metros delante de mí desde el tercer grado. Ahí fue cuando ella se mudó al lado. Teníamos unos ocho o nueve años y mi vida era un infierno, y bueno... ella era la nueva.

También era la razón por la cual iba a la escuela.

O la razón por la que me levantaba en las mañanas. O la razón, simplemente, de seguir respirando.

La promesa de Bella.

Levanté la vista para ver cómo, junto, ella dejó caer un trozo de papel al suelo sin detenerse. Sonrió porque sé que es para mí. Es como "hablamos" en nuestra caminata a casa.

Mantengo estable mi paso, aun que me gustaría correr a donde el trozo de papel cayó y recogerlo cual sabueso.

Mis pies finalmente alcanzan el lugar donde su nota aterrizó y me inclinó para recogerla. Apenas y cambia la velocidad mis movimientos y abro la pequeña nota doblada. Está cubierta de caritas felices, por supuesto.

"Deja de mirar mi trasero" decía.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Como dije, ella tiene un buen trasero. Pero ahora no lo estoy mirando. Ella sabe que no lo estoy mirando. Oh no, estoy mirando sus delgados dedos, atrapados como imanes alrededor de las tiras de su bolso. Sus nudillos están blancos y sus antebrazos flexionados. Está tensa y yo lo sé. La conozco.

Casi estamos en casa.

Para ambos, esta es la peor parte del día.

Suspiró y meto su nota en mi bolsillo. Luego tomó una profunda respiración. Ya estamos en nuestros caminos de entrada ahora. Bella no me mira ni me dice adiós. No la despido ni la miro tampoco, porque sé que este es el inicio del final de nuestro día. Aquí es cuando las cosas salen mal, realmente mal. Es por eso que me dejó una nota. Porque ella lo sabe y yo también lo sé, que ambos necesitamos un poco de liviandad antes de entrar en nuestros hogares después de la escuela.

Hogares...

En verdad no son hogares. Son más bien casas donde dormimos, donde comemos —si tenemos suerte, debo agregar—, donde lloramos y peleamos. Donde sangramos y nos rompemos. Donde tememos y gritamos. Donde nos rendimos. Donde suspiramos. Donde apenas... sobrevivimos.

Sé esto porque nuestras están a apenas seis metros de distancia. La ventana de su habitación da a la mía, la ventana de su cocina da a la mía... Vemos todo lo que le pasa al otro. Es terrible, molesto y vergonzoso.

También es la razón por la que Isabella Swan es mi mejor amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

* * *

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado, Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

**Capitulo tres**

**Bella**

Mi mamá es una prostituta.

Se llama a sí misma una _call-girl*_ o acompañante, pero en realidad es una prostituta. Me molesta, por supuesto, no por su profesión. De hecho su trabajo ha mantenido comida en nuestra mesa y ropa en nuestras espaldas durante años.

Ella es hermosa y sexy. Estoy segura de que es buena en lo que hace, no tengo la menor duda de ello.

Lo que sí me molesta es que, en algún momento durante los últimos dos años, se ha vuelto una drogadicta. Sí, lo sé. Decepcionante la verdad.

Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que no sólo soy yo, no. Sino que tengo tres hermanos menores y ella, para bien o para mal, no ha estado últimamente en la casa. Yo... creo que somos hijos de padres diferentes, aun que mamá jura y asegura que somos todos descendientes de un "tipo genial" llamado Nahúm. Nahúm es un nombre estúpido, para empezar, y ¿Realmente existe acaso ese nombre? Yo la verdad espero que esté mintiendo.

De cualquier manera este tipo, Nahúm, no ha estado alrededor por... ah, oh... nunca. Así que solo somos los enanos —como me gusta llamarlos— y yo. Mi madre y su egoísmo nebuloso inducido por las drogas rara vez llega a casa. Realmente dudo que recuerde si quiera dónde está la casa.

Los enanos ya ni si quiera preguntan dónde está porque ya están acostumbrados a su desaparición durante meses. Ha sido así por años. Normalmente seguimos sin dinero tanto como nos sea posible, pero entonces el propietario de la casa comienza a llamar y tengo que encontrar a mamá.

Llamo a Peter, el jefe de mamá —también conocido como proxeneta—, cuando tengo que encontrarla. Él es todo un baboso —lo cual no es sorpresa— pero siempre me pone en contacto con mamá. Ella atenderá el teléfono y reirá, llorará, cantará y me dirá cuánto nos ama a todos y como lamenta haber estado lejos durante tantos días —intenta unos meses, pensaba siempre al oír sus palabras— y que estará pronto en casa —ahí es donde yo pienso, ¿Cuándo, en navidad?—, luego me muerdo la lengua a lo largo de la llamada porque sé que son las drogas.

Sé que en el fondo mi mamá sobria nos ama y odia estar siendo egoísta. Yo la escucharé, como siempre hago, y luego diré todas las cosas correctas como: "También te amo" "También te extrañamos" "Sí, los enanos están haciéndolo bien en la escuela y recuerdan quién eres". Finalmente, antes de colgar, le preguntaré a mi madre por el dinero. Ella se pondrá toda emocional y se llenará de culpa, y me prometerá la luna y las estrellas.

Yo no quiero el sistema solar ni mucho más, quiero comprar pan y no ser desalojados. Tomará unos días, pero finalmente el dinero irá a mi cuenta bancaria. Pagaré las cuentas, lloraré hasta quedarme dormida y esperaré que podamos sobrevivir los próximos meses sin necesitar de su dinero.

Los enanos, obviamente y como corresponde, no saben nada de esto. Ellos piensan que mamá viaja mucho por negocios. Están acostumbrados a que yo sea la madre y haga la cena, los arrope, establezca las reglas de la casa y cuide de ellos cuando están enfermos.

Estoy acostumbrada a eso también, pero me hace sentir seca en el interior, porque sin una madre, no hay nadie para cuidar de mí.

Excepto Edward.

Él es el porqué puedo manejar las cosas como entrenar a una niña de dos años a usar el baño, castigar a un niño de nueve años y enseñar a un niño que, apenas, es un dos años menor que yo. Ahora claro, han pasado varios años, así que están más grandes. Amy ya tiene cinco años, Adam once y Jacob dieciséis, casi diecisiete.

Tengo dieciocho y, sin embargo, me siento de más de cuarenta.

Ahora que todos estamos en la escuela durante el día no tengo que preocuparme por pagar cuidado infantil, lo que es realmente un gran alivio. Además, ahora que soy legalmente una adulta, puedo recoger a los enanos —esto, obviamente, no se aplica a Jacob que ya es igual de alto que Edward, pero aún así le digo de cariño— de la escuela si se enferman o, —en el caso de Jacob—, si se meten en una pelea.

No solía ser tan fácil.

Camino dentro de mi casa y me aseguro de que mamá no está allí. Un par de veces ya durante los últimos años ha vuelto a casa para "sorprendernos" y, por lo general, es un choque de trenes. Trato de prevenir que cualquier desastre choque contra mis hermanos.

Obviamente con esto me refiero a: Huellas que marquen de arriba a abajo los brazos de mamá, o bien novios llamados Bubba, que huelen a sangre y orina. Es horrible, de verdad.

Siempre llego a casa veinte minutos antes que el autobús con los pequeñines. Es la parte más fácil de mi día. Son veinte minutos para ser una adolescente en mi casa ya que una vez que mis hermanos llegan a casa soy mamá, soy papá. Soy la ley, soy enfermera. Soy maestra, soy el ama de llaves. Soy el maldito atlas de la familia.

La verdad, estoy esperando que mi espalda se rompa. Edward lo sabe, claro que él lo sabe. Él mantiene mi mundo girando y me ayuda a llevarlo en mis hombros.

Suelto un suspiro a la vez que saco mi tarea, enciendo la televisión y trato de terminar lo poco que puedo en estos pocos minutos. El tiempo vuela y pronto Amy entra rebotando a la casa seguida de cerca por Adam. Amy es feliz, llena de esperanza e ignorante, tanto claro, como puede serlo una niña de cinco años. Me encanta su carácter.

Adam es escandaloso, desordenado y temerario, y claro, también me encanta su carácter. El era todo un personaje, muy bromista de hecho. Era un poco más bajo que yo, su cabello negro y sus ojos marrones. Era de piel clara, igual que mamá y yo.

— ¡Hola Bella! ¿Puedo tener un bocadillo? — pregunta Amy sonriendo. Ella era muy linda y tierna, también pequeña. Apenas y me llegaba a la cintura. Era de piel olivácea, rostro pequeño y cabello castaño oscuro que llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, sus preciosos ojos marrones brillaban emocionados.

Le doy un corto abraso mientras tomo su pequeña mochila rosa.

— Por supuesto que sí Amy. Intenta deletrear esto en voz alta mientras busco algo delicioso ¿de acuerdo? — digo mientras de su mochila saco sus letras para deletrear.

Ella asiente y obedientemente comienza a deletrear sus letras de primer grado mientras corto una banana que, por cierto, está más marrón que amarilla. Justo en ese momento entra Jacob con su imponente metro ochenta, su piel cobriza y su cabello desordenado y corto de color negro, igual a sus ojos.

Ambos vamos a la misma escuela, no es como si hubiera otra de todas formas en Forks, pero tiene una clase tarde porque sus notas no fueron exactamente estelares el año pasado y ahora está reponiéndolas.

— Hola — digo a modo de saludo. El murmura un escueto "Hola" como respuesta. La verdad es que es bastante frío con la gente, igual que su hermana mayor.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, de todas formas, me encantaba su carácter.

— Tomen asiento y saquen sus tareas — ordene.

Me había dado cuenta hacía un año, que la única manera de conseguir que todos hagan sus tareas es hacer que se sienten justo después de la escuela mientras comen algo. Las amargas protestas que los chicos me dan son más que esperadas.

Besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Adam mientras pasó a su lado y aprieto el hombro de Jacob. Ellos fingen que odian cuando lo hago, pero en realidad no lo hacen. Ellos lo necesitan.

Luego tomo un par de manzanas a punto de dañarse y también empiezo a cortarlas. No necesito una merienda ya que intento comer todo lo posible en la escuela. Los chicos se pelean en broma en la mesa de la cocina mientras preparo los bocadillos. Siempre es así, a pesar de todas las diferencias, y en especial de las diferencias de edades entre nosotros.

En un momento la mesa se tambalea, recordándome poner algo debajo de las patas desiguales cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Voy al fregadero para enjuagar el cuchillo y miro por la ventana de mi cocina, directo a la cocina de Edward. Su madre se tambalea por el fregadero y Edward está tratando de sostenerla con sus gentiles manos.

Mi corazón se rompe.

Miro el reloj, algo ansiosa, pero recién son las 4:00 pm. Tengo cinco horas hasta que todo el mundo esté en su cama, o en sus habitaciones por la noche, valga la redundancia. Cinco horas más hasta que pueda conectarme con la única persona que realmente me conoce.

Edward.

.

**Edward**

Mi madre ya no está realmente viva. Es más bien como si fuera un fantasma andante. Andante y hablador que se tropieza y se arrastra. Sin embargo, no estoy enfadado con ella.

Está sobria a veces; está loca todo el tiempo.

Las pastillas no ayudan y mucho menos los médicos. Ellos dicen que está mentalmente enferma, sufriendo de alucinaciones extremas y paranoia. Los trabajadores sociales no opinan menos que ellos, creen que debería ser ingresada a un centro de atención mental.

Ellos han dicho que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el estado insista en llevársela. Pero ella es el único madre, y padre también, que me queda así que no estoy dispuesto y muchísimo menos preparado para dejarla ir.

Sé que es egoísta mantenerla aquí, pero me aseguro siempre que tome sus pastillas. Sé que no es suficiente, pero como dije, no estoy preparado para dejarla ir. Aun que... las pastillas no ayudan.

No podía culparla, jamás. Ella no tenía la culpa. Sin embargo... la locura... el alcohol.

El hombre que era mi padre la golpeó brutalmente durante casi veinte años. Los repetidos golpes a su cabeza le dejaron daños irreparables en su cerebro. En consecuencia a eso, ahora se auto medica, con licor. El alcohol adormece el pasado. Y el presente.

Lo entiendo, lo odio pero lo entiendo.

El hombre que era mi padre me golpeo muchísimo durante años también. Pero no pienso en esos años, ya no.

— ¡¿Puedes verlos Edward?! ¡Hay diminutos bichos de cristal cavando en mi piel con sus garras! ¡Sácalos! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me están comiendo! — chilló histéricamente a la vez que rascaba con desesperación sus brazos.

Suspire.

Mi madre está lo suficientemente loca sin alcohol, con la borrachera sin embargo, ella es como gasolina y fuego.

Desvié mi mirada a hacia la botella vacía de whisky en el fregadero, sin poder evitar preguntarme de dónde la habrá conseguido. Probablemente, y sin temor a equivocarme, diría que la compró uno de sus días "buenos" y la escondió en la casa fuera de mi alcance.

Suspiro e intento tranquilizarla, aun es también para tranquilizarme a mí mismo.

— Mamá, no hay bichos. Estás bien — aseguré. Lo dije con sensibilidad. Nunca le hablo mal o la menosprecio, nunca, jamás. Bajo ningún concepto. El hombre que era mi padre lo había hecho lo suficientemente bien.

— ¡Pero Edward...! ¡Los veo! ¿No puedes verlos? ¡Son negros con ojos verdes! — sentenció molesta mientras seguía rascándose la piel desesperadamente.

Suspiré e intente tomar su cuerpo ebrio en mis brazos. Una vez pudiera llevarla hasta el sofá y poner algún programa de entrevistas cualquiera se calmará. Siempre lo hace cuando hago eso.

— ¡No me toques! ¡Te van a atrapar! — chilló asustada. Permanezco tranquilo y decido que, para tranquilizarla, debo meterme en su juego.

— Está bien. Te prometo que no te tocaré ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? ¿Algo de insecticida, tal vez? — ofrecí. Realmente quería gritar de desesperación, pero sabía que no debía.

Ví como sus ojos se iluminaban, mi pecho dolía.

— ¡Sí! Oh, Edward ¡Eres asombroso! ¡Sí! ¡Insecticida! — Celebró, como si esa fuera una —de verdad— gran idea.

— De acuerdo, quédate aquí mismo mientras yo voy a buscar alguno — pido. Ella asiente como una niña pequeña y yo camino hacia el pasillo hasta el armario donde solemos guardar los productos de limpieza, productos químicos, blanqueador y... bueno, insecticida.

Hacía algunos pocos años fui inteligente y reemplacé los contenidos de cada botella con agua corriente. Hice esto después de que mamá casi muere de intoxicación por sustancias química ya que había bebido una botella de limpiador de cocinas "para ayudar con la digestión de gnomos", según sus propias palabras.

Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión tuve tanto miedo de que muriera, de quedarme solo. En esa ocasión, luego de que llegáramos a casa del hospital, vomité en el patio trasero y fui dentro de la casa para cambiar todos los productos de limpieza. Las cosas reales estaban en mi habitación. Yo... no podía permitir que mi madre se hiciera daño, no podía quedarme solo.

Agarre el falso insecticida y regreso a la cocina. El aire se me atasca al ver como mi madre tiene un cuchillo en la mano, intentando raspar a los bichos invisibles de sus brazos.

— ¡Mamá! ¡No lo hagas! — por supuesto, me enloquezco. Me mira un momento mientras intento recomponerme — A los... uh, bichos les gusta el acero, mamá. Tienes que usar insecticida para deshacerte de ellos — dije mientras levanto la botella de spray lleno de agua, mientras rezo porque me crea.

Milagrosamente, ella asiente haciendo que yo suelte un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Oh, tienes tanta razón! ¡Gracias! — exclama con una sonrisa mientras deja el cuchillo de nuevo en su lugar.

— De acuerdo mamá, quédate quieta — Ella hace lo que le pido y se congela en su lugar mientras yo la rocío con una niebla de agua, deshaciéndome de los inexistentes bichos. Cierra los ojos y se cubre la nariz y la boca.

Estoy jugando su juego, pero me siento derrotado.

Ahora ella está toda húmeda y sonriéndome como un niño pequeño en Disneyland.

— ¡Gracias cariño! ¡Eres el mejor hijo que una madre tener!

Le sonrió y la conduzco hasta la sala de estar. Un programa de entrevistas ya había comenzado en la televisión por lo que la siento en el sofá y prometo traerle algo de comida.

El sofá es naranja y marrón, desgarrado en todas las costuras y huele a polvo de bebé. Cuando yo tenía cuatro años vertí toda una botella entera de polvos de bebé en el sofá porque parecía como nieve y nubes. Mi pobre madre intentó fregar el polvo durante días sin éxito. Así que el sofá huele como yo... cuando tenía cuatro años.

Y por esa razón me pone triste.

Miro a mi madre, con su enmarañado cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verdes nublados — ambas cosas que heredé de ella— tratando de ver a la mujer que solía ser. La miro de cerca, como si en cualquier momento mágicamente fuera a despertar de esta pesadilla de enfermedad y a volver a la figura de madre normal que era cuando yo era más pequeño.

Sin embargo, nada cambia. Ella sigue absorta en su programa de entrevistas y ajena a mi presencia. Suspiro y vuelvo a la cocina donde me apoyo contra el mostrador manchado y roto.

Por un momento cierro los ojos, escuchando al público abucheando desde el programa de entrevistas en la otra habitación. Mi madre empieza a abuchear junto con ellos por el entusiasmo.

Abro los ojos y miro al suelo de la cocina.

Hubo un tiempo en que ella solía leerme libros y me ataba los zapatos, jugaba Monopoly conmigo. Había una vez una hermosa mujer con una mente sana y un contacto afectuoso.

Pero esa mujer había desapareció. Jamás iba a volver.

En su lugar, viviendo en su cuerpo está un alma torturada que se ha roto. Odio al monstruo que la rompió.

Miro hacia abajo la desagradable cicatriz que se extiende desde la parte de atrás de mi cuello hasta mi codo. El monstruo me rompió también, pero yo sané. En su mayoría.

Miro hacia afuera de la ventana de la cocina y veo a Bella sentada en su mesa con sus hermanos. La mesa se tambalea cuando pone algo delante de Adam y asiente. Hay un planto con alguna fruta marrón en la mesa.

Mi pecho duele de nuevo.

Amy derrama su taza y el agua cae por todas partes. Bella sale disparada y comienza a tomar las tareas y papeles de la mesa mientras Adam y Jacob se deslizan a través del charco deslizándose por las baldosas como si fuera un _slip-n-silde*_.

Bella toma a Amy luego de dejar las tareas y demás papeles en un lugar seguro, la sienta en su regazo y le sonríe mientras la calma con sus palabras. Amy deja de llorar y le sonríe de vuelta. Finalmente, Amy salta de su regazo y corre hacia Jacob.

Bella señala a los chicos y los regaña, balanceando su dedo hacía la otra habitación. Ambos asienten y siguen sus órdenes despejando la cocina. Ambos cabizbajo, pero aún sonriendo.

Una vez Bella se queda sola en la cocina, Bella se arrodilla y comienza a limpiar el suelo.

Yo la miro en silencio, con admiración. Ella nunca cambiaría.

Suelto un suspiro y miro mi reloj. Sólo unas pocas horas más.

— ¡Edward, hijo ven aquí! ¡Creo que hay un caimán delante de la televisión! — la voz de mi madre me llena de verdadero pánico. Estiro el cuello y empiezo a caminar hacia la sala de estar para calmarla.

Sólo unas pocas horas más hasta que pueda relajarme.

* * *

*** Call-girl: **Prostituta que da citas por teléfono. Es una forma de decirle a una prostituta "de lujo".

*** Slip-n-silde: **Es un juego que consta de una pieza larga y delgada de plástico como una pista, flanqueada por unos pliegues gruesos que se inflan. La pista se coloca en el suelo, por ejemplo en un jardín, se le echa agua y puedes deslizarte por ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Bella**

— ¡Adam, si vas a hacer pis como un animal, entonces hazlo en el patio trasero! — grité mientras pasaba por el pasillo que llevaba al baño. Todo estaba hecho un asco. Suspiré mientras comenzaba a limpiarlo para que Amy pudiera usarlo — Entra al baño y luego cepíllate los dientes por mí ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdísimo! — me respondió Amy con una sonrisita en su rostro.

Cerré la puerta del baño detrás de mí mientras salía. Oigo como Amy comenzaba a cantar. Ella siempre cantaba cuando iba al baño. Me encantaba, realmente, su audacia.

Caminó por el pasillo a la habitación de Adam y asomo mi cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

— Luces apagadas — anunció mientras lo observo leer un viejo comic, creo. Él se queja y apaga su lámpara. Aparte de la cuestión del pis en el baño, Adam es un chico de apenas once años fácil de trata, y por eso estoy agradecida.

Justo en ese momento, Jacob pasa a mi lado, pero no hace contacto visual. Él piensa que es el hombre de la casa... y, en realidad, lo es. Pero también tiene apenas dieciséis años. No tiene porqué ocuparse ni preocuparse por nada. Él tiene que tratar de ser un adolescente normal. Como yo no tuve oportunidad de serlo.

— Eso va para ti también — digo a Jacob mientras él abre la puerta de su habitación. Se detiene y gira su cabeza para mirarme.

— La hora de acostarse para un adolescente es algo estúpido — dice él. Yo asiento con la cabeza. Porqué lo entiendo y tiene razón.

Él no dice nada, simplemente asiente, pero yo sé que está molesto.

— Entonces haz lo que quieras, pero quédate en tu habitación para que los niños tengan un cierto sentido de lo que es la hora de dormir.

— Lo que sea — dice metiéndose a su habitación de un portazo. No doy marcha atrás o se lo permito. Él todavía me necesita.

Un rato después de meter a Amy a la cama, camino por el pasillo a la cocina y empiezo a limpiar el desorden de la cena. Comimos espagueti, pero sin salsa. No había salsa. Tenía que ir a la tienda pronto, tenía que comprar alimentos. Necesito conseguirle a mis enanos algo de ropa que les quede también.

Suspiro, sabiendo que eso significa solo una cosa.

Tengo que llamar a mamá.

.

Estoy sentada frente al televisor, sin mirar en realidad. Acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y continuó con mi tarea.

Los maestros dicen que no debes ver la televisión mientras haces la tarea, pero hay algo acerca de los reality shows baratos que me hace sentir inteligente. Cuando estoy tratando de resolver un problema de matemática difícil o armar un ensayo de inglés, siempre puedo tomarme un descanso, ver algún reality en televisión y pensar: "— Bueno, al menos yo no soy esa chica borracha poniéndose un tatuaje de ornitorrinco en el cuello —". El reality en la televisión nunca falla en aumentar mi ego lo suficiente para que termine mi tarea a tiempo y me prometa no tomar lo suficiente como para decidir hacerme un tatuaje cuestionable.

Es extraño como funciona todo esto. Lo sé. Sin embargo soy una buena estudiante. No puedo permitirme el lujo de fracasar en la escuela. Espero poder conseguir un trabajo decente terminando el instituto para poder mudarme con los chicos a otro lugar. Y luego quizás, sólo quizás, estudiar una carrera.

Quiero que podamos irnos de aquí. De verdad lo quiero.

A algún lugar donde podamos ser independientes. A algún lugar donde la prostitución, las drogas y los novios extraños no puedan llegar a nosotros.

Una hora después camino hacia el porche delantero. Tenemos un columpio. Es como algo salido de una película. Nos vemos perfectos. Y supongo que ese es el punto.

Todo el mundo finge.

El columpio chilla mientras me siento y el sonido me calma. Las cadenas están oxidadas y los tablones de madera del asiento y el respaldo se están agrietando en algunos lugares, pero es la pieza de mueble más hermosa que tenemos.

Me mezo por un minuto, escuchando el crujido rítmico del columpio. La noche está tranquila y fría, a excepción de los grillos. Cruzando la calle de mi casa hay un patio lleno de bloques de cemento, partes de autos y malas hierbas que se arrestan por el suelo como las garras de un monstruo lleno de espinas.

Si cierro los ojos... si cierro los ojos y me centro sólo en el columpio y el canto de los grillos... yo vivo en el paraíso.

Inhalo, exhalo y abro los ojos. Mi corazón sintiéndose más ligero porque sé que pronto Edward estará aquí. Vendrá caminando a sentarse a mi lado y hará que mi día no sea tan malo. Mi tiempo en el porche meciéndome con Edward cada noche es la única manera de conseguir dormir.

Unos minutos después lo veo salir de su casa a escondidas. En realidad a su madre no le importa si él llega demasiado tarde o desaparece del todo. Pero ella probablemente esté desmayada en el sofá en este momento y Edward sólo cuida de no despertarla. Es muy buen hijo.

Arqueó una ceja al ver la bolsa de plástico llena de cosas en su mano izquierda.

— Ey, Bella — dice a modo de saludo. Me encanta como él dice mi nombre. Es tan... real — Para ti — dice mientras extiende la bolsa en mi dirección. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Él es grande y maravilloso. Se sienta a mi lado como si fuera importante. Rió mentalmente. El me sonríe y me entraba la bolsa, luego mira hacia otro lado — Así que... ¿Cómo fue tu día?

Miro dentro de la bolsa y me dan ganas de llorar.

Está llena de fruta fresca, verduras crudas, galletas, pan y, bueno, todo lo que necesitábamos. Él sabe qué necesitamos. Y lo amo por eso.

Y ahí estoy yo. Terriblemente conmovida por la bolsa de comestibles, pero no lloro. Él no quiere que lo haga. Es probable que ni siquiera quiera que reconozca su regalo. Él es así.

— Lo típico. ¿Y el tuyo?

No nos miramos, miramos fijamente la noche. Es diferente ahora a cuando estábamos en la escuela. No hay coqueteo. No hay burlas. No hay alegres graduados del instituto. Esto es la realidad y con ella viene una gran pesadez.

La noche normalmente es oscura y fría, las luces de la calle espantan a las estrellas y los árboles esconden a la luna. Pero la oscuridad es tranquila. Entonces oigo su voz.

— Ah, tú sabes. Gnomos y bichos falsos. Lo normal — responde con indiferencia. Yo sé que está fingiendo pero no digo nada. Sonaba bien, pero no lo estaba. Simplemente asiento, no hay nada que decir.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el único ruido es el lento chirrido del columpio del porche y los grillos. Es fácil y tranquilo. No hay chicos gritando y madres nerviosas, o bichos invisibles...

Mi mirada se desvía hacia abajo. Al brazo de Edward, puedo ver su larga cicatriz.

...O padres violentos.

Entonces Edward se gira y nota que estoy mirando su cicatriz. Se remueve en su lugar, no se esconde de mí. Sabe que es inútil, ambos lo sabemos. Pero no le gusta hablar de su padre y la cicatriz se lo recuerda.

Todavía puedo recordarlo.

Yo tenía diez años la primera vez que vi a su papá lastimarlo. Estaba en mi habitación mirando por la ventana, deseando que todavía estuviéramos en Phoenix, cuando escuché el débil alarido.

Miré por la ventana y vi a Edward acurrucado en su cuarto. Mi luz estaba apagada, pero la suya no. Estaba encendida. Se estaba escondiendo de alguien. Luego noté que era de su padre de quien lo hacía. Él no tuvo problemas en encontrarlo.

Él siempre lo encontraba.

El padre de Edward sólo usó sus manos esa noche. Golpe tras golpe, miré horrorizada como el cuerpo de Edward se volvía más y más débil. Lloré ante mi ventana, lloré horrorizada, mirando después de que su padre lo dejara inconsciente en el piso de su cuarto.

Yo tenía diez años y no sabía qué hacer. Miré y miré hasta que Edward regresó en si y se giró despacio.

Mi boca y ojos se abrieron como platos. Desde mi cuarto podía ver como su rostro, sus manos, su cabeza, todo su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado. Él comenzó a llorar. Eso me hizo llorar más fuerte. Estaba tan asustada por él. Temblé en mi camisón de princesa, escondida con cuidado detrás de mi ventana en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

Las peleas empeoraban mientras crecíamos. El padre de Edward empezó a usar bates de béisbol y palos de golf en vez de sus puños. Me acostumbré a ver moretones en su cuerpo y cortes en sus manos.

Recuerdo que una vez le dije a mi madre sobre el chico de alado, al que su padre lastimaba. Ella sólo me había dicho que teníamos que meternos en nuestros propios asuntos o también seríamos lastimadas.

Era una niña y ella era mi madre, así que le creí.

— Nos graduamos pronto — dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Él todavía miraba hacia la calle. Su rostro es hermoso, incluso con las cicatrices y sombras de la noche.

Asiento en su dirección.

— Sí. Ellos dicen que ahí es cuando empieza la vida. Tú sabes, después del instituto.

De repente estoy estresada.

— Vida. Sea lo que sea — murmura sin emoción alguna. Edward no se mueve. Está deprimido. Odio cuando se siente de esa manera. Odio que se sienta mal de cualquier forma. Él no piensa que pueda tener una verdadera vida porque necesita cuidar de su madre. Es un problema sin solución.

— La vida es lo que nosotros hacemos de ella — digo, aun que mis palabras suenan vacías. Él lo nota y se mofa de ellas, pero no está tratando de ser malo. Yo lo sé.

— A veces sólo quiero alejarme de todo ¿Sabes? — murmura mirando hacia el cielo.

— Sí, lo sé. Sólo agarrar tus cosas e... irte. Empezar de nuevo — suelto un suspiro — Pienso en ello todo el tiempo.

Él no dice nada, sólo asiente.

— Yo también — murmura luego de un pequeño minuto de silencio.

Nos quedamos en silencio por otro minuto. Pensando en la libertad tenemos y en el futuro que no podemos controlar. Hago una pausa, tratando de ver cómo decir lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

— No todo es malo... sabes — aclaro mi garganta, está un poco seca — Al menos para mí — me remuevo en el columpio antes de continuar — No todo es agotador e injusto. Te tengo a ti. Hace mi vida... no lo sé... mejor — mis palabras no sonaban vacías esta vez. Clavé mi mirada en mi regazo.

Sentí como se giró hacia mí. Clavó mis ojos en los suyos. El ladea la cabeza, me estudia con su mirada y no evito su mirada escrutadora. Espero su respuesta a mis palabras.

— Bella — él dice mi nombre suavemente. Estoy volando al oírlo — Tú haces mi vida mejor que... mejor.

Siento una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Sé eso. Lo siento. Y realmente estoy agradecida por ello. Le sonrió tímidamente y el me regala una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Mi corazón se agita.

Las luces de la calla se apagan y, normalmente, esta es nuestra señal para terminar nuestro tiempo en el columpio. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros se mueve para irse.

Por lo general no nos tocamos. Sólo somos amigos, o lo que sea. Pero esta noche eh decidido hacer algo inusual. Sé, incluso antes de moverme, que lo espantaré a su casa. Pero sinceramente no me importa. No esta noche.

Me estiro y dejó mi mano en la suya. No seductoramente, no con dobles intenciones. Sin expectativas.

Él me mira un momento, y luego nuestras manos. Sonríe un poco y gira su mano tomando la mía en la suya. Nos quedamos en silencio, en silencio y tomados de las manos, durante largos minutos, sólo mirando la calle.

Así... soy feliz.

.

**Edward**

No estoy seguro de qué hacer con Bella. Qué decir o cómo actuar. Sé que ella se preocupa por mí. Eso es más de lo que merezco, yo lo sé. Así que sostengo su mano. Si eso es lo que compartirá conmigo, entonces lo tomaré.

Ella es increíble y soy afortunado de tenerla en mi vida. Su mano es fría y pequeña. Encaja perfectamente con la mía y eso me agrada. Miro nuestras manos unidas por un momento sabiendo que debo volver a casa y dejarla dormir un poco.

Eso haré. O intentaré, ya que estoy estancado porque estoy demasiado cansado para enfrentar la imagen de mi mamá inconsciente y babeando en el sofá. Pero también porque estoy muy cálido y contento en columpio con Bella. Ella huele como a fressias y me hace olvida la basura en mi vida.

— Va a mejorar, tiene que hacerlo — dice Bella rompiendo el silencio. Ella habla de la vida en general. Envidio su positivismo y deseo pensar de la misma forma en que ella lo hace.

— Lo hará, Bella. Tendrás una vida maravillosa.

Lo digo enserio. Ella es increíble y sé que encontrará una manera de hacer su vida lo más cerca de la perfección posible. Ella lo merece, realmente lo merece.

Ella me mira y esta vez la miro yo también.

Es tan bonita que rompe mi corazón. Su nariz es pequeña, sus labios rosados... sus largas pestañas marrones contrastan con su pálida piel. Suavemente aprieto su fría mano y siento sus pequeños dedos contra mi piel.

Tocarla me hace darme cuenta de lo pequeña que es.

Cuando la miro durante el día parece tan... fuerte. Tan capaz e independiente. Algunas veces olvido que es sólo una chica. Sólo una chica con manos pequeñas y grandes responsabilidades. La miro más de cerca y mi pecho duele. To en ella es pequeño. Pequeño, frágil y delicado.

¿Cómo podía una madre abandonar a esta chica?

El hombre que es mi padre me dijo lo que era la madre de Bella cuando tenía once años. En ese entonces no entendí lo que significaba. En aquél momento era un simple niño. La realidad de la situación de Bella no la noté hasta que tenía trece años.

Él hombre que es mi padre acaba de darme una paliza con una tabla y estaba tratando de no llorar cuando oí un grito. Era de Bella. Mirando por mi ventana vi a un hombre grande y desconocido de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Parecía King Kong, mientras su madre revoloteaba frente a él tratando de proteger a Bella.

Me había dado cuenta que la ventana de la habitación de Bella estaba abierta, así que también había abierto la mía para escuchar a escondidas.

— ¡Ya te pagué! Ahora muévete y te daré el doble por la chica — la voz de King Kong era retumbante y llena de saliva. Asqueroso.

— ¡Retrocede! ¡Conseguiste lo que viniste a buscar así que vete! — la madre de Bella había dicho con voz temblorosa.

— ¡Me iré cuando yo quiera! ¡Ahora, muévete! — El tipo King Kong dio un paso hacia Bella, quien gritó en respuesta. Yo estaba listo para saltar por mi ventana y correr hacia ella, no sabía cómo iba a protegerla, pero lo iba a intentar.

— ¡Fuera de mi casa o llamaré a Peter, tiene chicos que te mutilarán! — gritaba la madre de Bella, que parecía una pequeña hormiga comparada con el hombre gigante. Bella estaba llorando. Yo estaba aterrorizado.

King Kong había dicho cosas desagradables y se abalanzó sobre Bella, tomándola del cabello en el proceso. La madre de Bella desapareció un momento y regresó con un arma. Apuntó y parecía lista para disparar. Entonces King Kong había dejado a Bella y salía furioso de la casa.

La madre de Bella le ofreció disculpas, o alguna otra estupidez insuficiente, y también dejó la habitación. Vi a Bella quedarse en la esquina de su cama, con tres mantas sobre su cabeza, y temblar por horas.

Desde esa noche decidí que Bella necesitaba ser protegida. Y si yo no podía proteger a mi mamá, entonces iba a proteger a la chica de al lado.

La voz de Bella me devolvió a la oscilación del columpio.

— Ambos tendremos unas vidas maravillosas, Edward.

Asiento porque ella quiere que lo haga y porque quiero creerle. Desearía tener dinero, poder o influencias, así podría hacer sus sueños realidad y llevarme todas las cosas malas que atormentaban su vida.

No las tengo, y no puedo hacerlo.

Sujeto con fuerza su mano porque no tengo nada más que ofrecerle.

— Mañana en la mañana ¿Entonces? — murmura, y mi corazón salta.

He estado yendo a la casa de Bella todas las mañanas antes de la escuela desde hace años. Saber que la primera cosa que conseguiré ver en la mañana es a Bella es como logro dormir todas las noches.

— Por supuesto — respondo, porque no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Ella también lo sabe.

Me guiña un ojo y soltamos el agarre de nuestras manos. Se siente mal el no tocarla. Es como si una parte de mí muriera o algo. Pero le devuelvo la sonrisa y camino fuera del porche de su casa.

— ¿Edward? — dice llamando mi atención. Sé lo que viene y mi corazón sube a la parte superior de mi pecho en anticipación — Dulces sueños — murmura casualmente, como ha hecho desde que tenemos trece años.

Es imposible y un cliché. Las personas dicen cosas como esas todo el tiempo. Pero esas solas dos palabras que usa me ayudan a superar algunas malditas noches.

Sonrió metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

— Dulces sueños para ti también, Bella.

Me doy la vuelta y cruzó la corta distancia de regreso a mi puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. El marco de la puerta es irregular, haciendo que la retorcida madera de la puerta sobresalga. Mecánicamente tiro la puerta, liberándola del astillado marco y provocando el crujido de las bisagras.

Miro hacia atrás. A través del embarrado césped, la desmoronada roca y el agrietado concreto que nos separa, para ver a Bella entrar a su casa silenciosamente.

Tendré dulces sueños.

O al menos, no voy a tener pesadillas.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

* * *

**Capitulo cinco**

**Bella**

Estoy empacando almuerzos, revisando los deberes y haciendo el desayuno al mismo tiempo. La televisión está encendida, la radio está encendida, la sartén está chisporroteando, la cafetera está pitando y los chicos se están gritando el uno al otro sobre una gorra de béisbol.

Caos total.

Ésta es mi mañana normal todos los días. Estamos atrasados, estoy estresada y los huevos están quemados cuando Edward entra caminando con algo en su mano. Ni siquiera tiene que golpear o algo así. Es de la familia y me gusta que simplemente entre.

Me tranquilizo inmediatamente al verlo.

— Buenos días — digo sonando alegre. Y es porque él está aquí.

— Buenos días — responde sonriendo mientras se dirige a los chicos. El problema de la gorra de béisbol se resuelve casi de inmediato. Sinceramente no entiendo como lo hace. Tengo que recordarme el agradecer a Edward más tarde por solucionarlo. Y quizás pueda preguntarle como lo hace.

Un momento después está a mi lado burlándose sobre los huevos y preguntándome como puede ayudar. Sip. Esta es NUESTRA mañana de todos los días.

— ¿Puedes tomar los almuerzos de los chicos y empaquetarlos? — pido sin mirarlo. En realidad no lo necesito. Es bueno en esto. En ayudarme. En estar ahí.

Camino hacia la cafetera y le preparo una taza de café. Los enanos y yo no bebemos café. Bueno, yo no lo hago. Jacob si. En cualquier caso, lo preparo todas las mañanas.

Para Edward.

— Ten — le tiendo la taza de café.

— Gracias — responde él mirándome más tiempo de lo normal.

Le encanta el café. Lo pone contento o algo así. Ya no tiene una máquina de café en su casa ya que su madre sigue quemándose, rompiendo la cafetera y poniendo la máquina de café en "reposo". Así que yo le hago su café. Cada mañana. Me hace sentir útil. Y feliz.

Edward deja su taza y mira la mesa de la cocina arqueando una de sus cejas. Se arrodilla en el suelo y empieza a meter "algo" que tomó de su chaqueta debajo de las patas de la mesa. Lo observó fijamente, con la boca abierta cuando termina y se pone de pie otra vez.

La mesa ya no se tambalea.

Se ocupa de los almuerzos como si nada pasara. Miro la mesa fijamente por un momento, conmovida por su consideración. ¿Podría ser alguien más perfecto que Edward? Lo dudo.

— Gracias — digo, sintiéndolo desde el fondo de mi corazón. El se encoge de hombros, termina con los almuerzos y guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Me encanta su coraje. Realmente lo hace.

— ¡Edward, Edward! — Amy entra gritando y saltando a la cocina, una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras da pequeños saltitos hacía el. Edward es su persona favorita en el mundo. Me ha "informado" que se va a casarse con él cuando tenga edad.

Edward le tira de las coletas —las cuales, debo resaltar, pasé veinte minutos peinando en su lugar— y besa el tope de su cabeza.

— Buenos días pequeña — la saluda regalándole una de sus más grandes sonrisas.

Luego de eso y que los chicos aparecieran me aseguro de que todos terminen su desayuno, estén vestidos y luego los apresuro hacia la puerta principal. Entonces, estamos fuera. Todos nos dirigimos a la escuela.

Amy y Adam toman su autobús. Jacob corre delante de mí, así no es visto conmigo cuando llegamos a la escuela. Edward, por su parte, regresa a su casa para despertar a su madre y asegurarse de que está tomando sus medicinas y no sé qué más. La primera de sus clases comienza más tarde que la mía.

Voy al instituto todo el día. No veo a Edward en todo el día, pero es normal.

Estoy en el almuerzo, planeando llegar tarde a la clase de español otra vez cuando Jessica Stanley bombardea e invade mi espacio personal, casi me da náuseas con el aroma de su dulzón perfume.

— Bella, necesito tu ayuda.

No, no la necesitas, pienso molesta.

— ¿Has hablado con Edward? — pregunta ignorando mi incomodidad con su cercanía.

— No — miento mientras me meto el cabello detrás de la oreja. Donde no moleste. Jessica hace una cara larga y yo, sinceramente, no me siento mal por ella. Luego, suspira dramáticamente.

— Han pasado cinco semanas. ¡Cinco semanas! ¿Edward está viendo a alguien más? — pregunta sonando algo desesperada e histérica.

Éste es el asunto con Stanley: No me agrada. Jessica Stanley es más popular por todas las razones equivocadas habidas y por haber. Y pasa que es medianamente atractiva, por lo que la gente pasa por alto el hecho de que es detestable.

Sin embargo, yo no lo hago.

En primer año, Jessica se sentó detrás de mí en historia y habló literalmente de su ratón mascota —es correcto, tiene un ratón de mascota, llamada Minnie— cada día.

¿Comprenden? CADA DÍA.

"Minnie duerme en una almohada de seda" "Minnie solamente come queso orgánico" "Minnie se hace las uñas una vez por semana"

Para el final de ese año estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre princesas ratonas que me hacían hacerle pedicuras y alimentarla con trozos de queso orgánico. Minnie, la ratona, atormentaba mis sueños. Y, como si fuera poco, arruinó completamente Disneyland para mí.

Así que Jessica no es mi persona favorita. Pero aquí está ella ahora, sentada junto a mí en la mesa del almuerzo, queriendo hablar sobre su relación con Edward. Y yo preferiría sentarme y oír una descripción de siete horas de los movimientos intestinales de la ratona Minnie.

Jessica suspira nuevamente.

— Vamos Bella. ¿Hay alguien más? — Jessica está enamorada de Edward y piensa que debido a que hicieron el tonto juntos un día están destinados a estar juntos. Básicamente, es una fastidiosa que no necesita la atención incesante de los chicos. No digo esto por ser mala, lo digo porque no hay alternativas.

Ella no sabe nada de Edward. Nunca lo ha visto asustado, u observado recibir un golpe por su madre. Jamás lo ha ayudado a vaciar las botellas de alcohol de su casa. Ella no sabe nada, pero, sin embargo, compartió un beso con él. Eso me hace odiarla. No me importa lo superficial que eso suene.

— ¿Cómo lo sabría? — pregunté encogiéndome de hombros.

Las personas aquí no tenían idea de que Edward y yo somos cercanos. Nos gusta que sea de esa manera. Es simple. Por lo general.

— ¿Hola? — Jessica dijo alargando la "o" y rodando sus perfectos ojos — ¡Vives alado! ¿Has visto a alguien ir allí?

Pienso en ello un momento. Eh visto ir a su casa a la policía, los paramédicos, los trabajadores sociales...

— Nop — simple y concisa respuesta, como te quiero.

— ¡Agh! — Jessica está insegura sobre esto, lo cual me emociona. No quiero ver a una chica caminar por la casa de Edward como si ella perteneciera allí. Estoy bastante segura de que la seguiría y le daría un puñetazo.

— ¿Y cuál es el drama de todas formas? Sigue adelante — digo tratando de enfocarme en mi comida. Es importante que coma mucho ahora, de lo contrario me moriré de hambre en la cena.

— ¿Qué siga adelante? ¡Simplemente no sigues adelante luego de Edward Masen! Es impresionante — dice de forma soñadora. Y yo por alguna razón, me estoy sintiendo increíblemente luchadora.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo así? — preguntó fingiendo interés. No hay nada que pueda decirme que yo no sepa acerca de Edward.

— Bueno, para empezar, besa increíblemente bien.

Ok, retiro lo dicho. Si hay algo que ella pueda decirme de Edward que yo no sepa. Y eso es... lo que acaba de decir. Podría simplemente darle un puñetazo ahora.

— Y también tiene un cuerpo increíble...— Suspira. Ruedo mis ojos. Yo sé eso. Lo he visto caminar alrededor de su casa en tan solo unos pantalones cortos. Me molesta, sin embargo, que sus dos primeros ejemplos de cómo Edward es "Impresionante" tengan que ver con su cuerpo — Y es valiente ¿Sabes? — continúa. Esto de su parte, me sorprendió.

Yo sé que es valiente. Él es, de hecho, la persona más valiente que he conocido. Lo he visto hacerle frente al monstruo de su padre y luchar contra una infernal enfermedad como la de su madre. Lo he visto enfrentarse a los matones de la escuela por Jacob y matar arañas con sus propias manos por mí. Así que sé cuan valiente puede llegar a ser Edward, Jessica, gracias.

— Quiero decir...— la voz de Jessica suena como uñas sobre ua pizarra para mí. ¿Es que nunca va a callarse? — Se metió en este completamente loco accidente de auto hace unos cuantos años y casi murió. Pero consiguió caminar a un teléfono y pedir ayuda al 911. Así es como consiguió esa enorme cicatriz en su brazo — continua cabeceando hacía mí, con ojos grandes y tristes.

Quiero gritar. No sabe nada. Yo sí. Vi cuando esa cicatriz fue puesta sobre su cuerpo. No fue por un accidente de auto, fue su padre. Sucedió en agosto antes de nuestro primer año de escuela Yo estaba lavando los platos en la cocina cuando vi al padre de Edward blandir un bate de béisbol contra su madre.

Edward había estado trabajando fuera ese verano para juntar dinero y se había vuelto más fornido y fuerte. Ese día evitó que su madre fuera golpeada con el bate tomando —si TOMANDO— el bate de béisbol a medio camino.

Inmediatamente después de verlo salí corriendo hacía su casa. No sabía que hacer, pero sin lugar a dudas no iba a lavar los platos mientras Edward quedaba ensangrentado por culpa de su padre.

Alcancé su casa, todo el tiempo mirando en la ventana de la cocina, y vi a su padre ir a él con un enorme cuchillo de carnicero. Me recuerdo sintiéndome paralizada. Estaba sofocada y asustada, dejé de correr. Miré inmóvil y en silencio como aquél hombre que se hacía llamar el padre de Edward dejaba cortadas por su cuerpo, la sangre volando alrededor de la cocina.

Por un momento pensé que estaba muerto. Entonces, si eso pasaba, yo moriría también.

Pero Edward se puso de pie en toda su altura, tomó a su padre del cuello de su camisa —quien, en ese momento, era más bajo comparado a Edward— y lo lanzó contra la pared. Edward lo golpeó una y otra vez con sus manos ensangrentadas. Edward estaba gritando y llorando, su furia llovía en forma de puñetazos y patadas.

Yo estuve en su patio mientras Edward lanzaba el cuerpo magullado y golpeado, ensangrentado también, de su padre al porche delantero. El tipo estaba inconsciente, pero no muerto.

En cuanto Edward me vio de pie en su jardín inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse, tartamudear y tratar de limpiarse la sangre que seguía emanando de él. Yo hice lo único que podía hacer.

Corrí hacía él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Le dije que era valiente, correcto y maravilloso. Creo que ambos lloramos mientras su brazo sangrando manchaba mi ropa y me asustaba de muerte.

ASI ES como Edward obtuvo esa cicatriz. Yo llevé a Edward al hospital esa noche. Yo me senté junto a él mientras le hacían los puntos de sutura. Yo le hice la cena las siguientes dos semanas porque su brazo estaba muy mal y apenas podía moverlo y su madre se había vuelto loca.

YO estuve ahí. No Jessica, no nadie. Yo, yo estuve ahí para él.

Luego de eso el padre de Edward jamás volvió. Creo que él lo había asustado lo suficiente como para mantenerlo alejado de él y su madre.

Miro a Jessica y finjo mi respuesta.

— Vaya ¿Enserio? Sí, eso es valiente — me muerdo la lengua para no soltar nada indebido. Me tengo que contener para no estrangularla.

— Sí, bueno, realmente siento que estamos conectados ¿Sabes? Cómo que congeniamos completamente. Por lo que no entiendo como no me está devolviendo las llamadas. ¿Comprendes?

Toma eso como que no congenian completamente, idiota. Pensé con mal humor.

— ¿Dijo que te llamaría? — preguntó, pareciendo inocente. Conozco la respuesta. Porque, después de todo, lo conozco.

— Bueno, no. Dijo que él no "tiene" relaciones y que su vida es demasiado complicada para tener una relación, por lo que no debería desperdiciar mi tiempo con él.

Sip, ese es Edward. El siempre advierte a la gente sobre lo mismo.

— ¿Eso fue antes o después de que se besuquearan? ¡Toma esa, Jessica Stanley!

— Bueno... supongo que lo dijo antes de...— antes de que acabe la interrumpo. No quiero oírlo de nuevo. ¡Aw!

— Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta — espeto. No se merece mi pena.

— Bueno, discúlpame. No sabía que salir con Ethan Evans te hacía la Reina de las Relaciones — dijo ofendida. Está tratando de ser altanera. Esto no va a funcionar.

Me encojo de hombros, me levantó y me voy enfadada. ¡¿Quién demonios se cree?! ¡Ella pidió una respuesta sincera! Yo simplemente le respondí. Y encima se ofende. ¡Pff!

Yo salí algunas veces, creo que cuatro citas, con un chico llamado Ethan. Él era el chico con el que toda chica quiere salir. Yo no. Era un chico rico, jugador de fútbol y completamente arrogante. Es el sueño de muchas, no mío. Mucho menos el mío. Además con él tenía que fingir. Fingir una perfecta vida hogareña. Algo que yo no tenía. Tenía que fingir y ser alguien que no soy. No podía hablarle de todo. El no entendería sobre prostitución, drogas y pobreza.

Cómo sea. Odio a Jessica Stanley y deseo que Ethan fuera a una escuela diferente. ¿Saben cuán horrible era ser tachada de "La ex novia de..."?

Cierro mis ojos y trato de empujar a Jessica e Ethan lejos de mis pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos vale la pena.

Voy a graduarme en dos semanas. Luego de eso nada importará.

Excepto yo.

Y los enanos.

Y, por supuesto, Edward.

.

**Edward**

En mi última clase del día, Alan está tratando de convencerme de ir a alguna fiesta. Yo no bebo, pero Alan no sabe eso. Él realmente no sabe nada de mí.

— Creo que este chico, Ethan, traerá la cerveza. Lo conoces ¿Verdad? Me parece que él estuvo coqueteando con tu vecina por un tiempo — dijo mirándome a los ojos con curiosidad.

Bueno... Alan sabe eso. Odio que Alan sepa eso. Odio a Ethan Evans. Y odio odiar cosas. Eso significa que me importa, lo cual es cierto. Pero desearía que no me importara tanto.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que oí que Bella e Ethan estaban saliendo. No dormí por tres noches. Tres malditas noches. Eso fue enfermizo. Pero no lo pude evitar. La idea de Bella e Ethan juntos taladraba mi mente hasta convertirme en un loco insomne.

Bella no era cualquier chica. Así que no debería estar con cualquiera. Ella debería estar con... no sé... por lo menos no saliendo con Ethan Evans.

—...muy sexy. ¿La has visto desnuda, hombre? ¿Desde tu ventana? — pregunta Alán. Me doy cuenta de que está hablando de nuevo y estoy enojado.

— ¿A quién? — preguntó haciéndome el desentendido.

— A Bella Swan, amigo. ¿No es súper sexy? — pregunta luego de darme una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Sí, Bella es hermosa. No, nunca la he visto desnuda — Pero ahora no puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Estúpido Alán.

— He escuchado que su madre es un poco fácil. Quizás la hija sea igual — Alán está levantando sus cejas, parece un cerdo.

Cuando Bella y yo éramos unos estudiantes de primer año, su madre sólo desaparecía por pocos días. Lo sé porque vigilaba su casa desde muy cera, esperando que su madre llegara para poder relajarme. Aun que, aun cuando ella estaba en la casa, nunca me relajaba.

La primera vez que su madre se fue por una semana entera, recuerdo que saqué la basura una noche y vi a Bella llorando. No sé porque lo hice, pero caminé hacia la puerta de su casa y entré. Sabía que si golpeaba ella me habría ignorado.

Continué hasta la cocina y la encontré mirándome, no sorprendida de verme. Me senté en la mesa junto a ella.

"— Todo estará bien, Bella —" era lo que yo había dicho. No tenía nada mejor para decir.

Luego de eso puse mi brazo a su alrededor y le apreté el hombro. Metió su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas en mi brazo y dijo: "— Gracias —". Esa había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentí importante.

— Bella no es así — solté distraídamente. Metido en mis recuerdos de aquella noche.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó mirándome de cerca. Olvidé momentáneamente que Bella y yo, supuestamente, no nos conocemos en la escuela.

— No lo sé, simplemente estoy adivinando — respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Estiro mi cuello, fingiendo que Bella no es la mejor parte de cada día.

— Eso no es lo que Ethan dijo — soltó él, esperando mi reacción. Alán es un bebé por creerle.

Siento mi sangre hervir e intento razonar conmigo mismo. Yo no soy el novio de Bella ni nada. No soy nadie que tenga derecho a sentirse posesivo por ella. Pero así me siento. No me puedo detener y... no quiero detenerme.

Ella es fuerte e increíble, y hermosa. Es la mejor persona que he conocido. ¡Que se joda Ethan Evans!

— Ethan apesta — fue todo lo que salió de mis labios. Quizás, sólo quizás no debí haber dicho eso, pero... ¡Al diablo! No me siento mal por haberlo dicho.

— Vaya hombre. ¿Tienes algo con esa chica o qué? — Él espera mi respuesta. Está confundido por mi reacción y no me importa.

La campana suena liberándome de responder a su pregunta. Salgo, casi volando, de la clase y de la escuela para dirigirme a casa. Bella ya se encuentra caminando a algunos metros más adelante de mí, luciendo hermosa y dulce como siempre. No me tira ninguna nota hoy, y por alguna razón, creo que está enojada conmigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

* * *

**Capitulo seis **

**Bella**

Me pasé toda la tarde tratando de deshacerme de mis celos. Pero no pude.

Resulta que no puedes desprenderte de los celos sin más. Tienes que acariciarlo, mentirles y calmarlos hasta que se instalan cómodamente en la parte posterior de tu mente. Y luego esperar a que otra de las "amantes" de Edward aparezca y los despierte.

¡Agh!

He estado golpeando cacerolas y sartenes mientras preparo la cena de esta noche. Los enanos saben que algo pasa, pero estoy hablando y actuando como si todo estuviera bien. Miento, sí, como cualquier otro padre.

Miro nuestra comida mientras estamos cenando y estoy agradecida de que Edward sea tan generoso con nosotros. Esto ablanda mi corazón lo suficiente como para pensar en él sin conseguir toda la loca-ex-novia.

Sin embargo, mi cerebro no hace hincapié.

Todavía necesitamos dinero. El alquiler está retrasado, Amy necesita zapatos nuevos, y si no pago la factura de electricidad pronto vamos a estar viviendo en la oscuridad.

La hora de acostarse es muy sencilla por alguna razón. Creo que los enanos están asustados de fastidiarme. Así que todo el mundo está dormido, o tranquilo en el caso de Jacob, en su habitación para las ocho y media de la noche.

Deambulo temprano hacia afuera, al columpio. Porque necesito... algo. No estoy segura de lo que es, pero sé que estar sentada en el columpio por un minuto me ayudará a entenderlo. Cuando salgo al porche, Edward ya está ahí. Sentado en los escalones del porche, jugando con un palo.

Mi corazón se llena. Eso es lo que necesitaba: A Edward.

— Ey, Bella — dice, para luego ambos hacer nuestro camino al columpio.

— Hola — respondo sonriendo cuando nos sentamos uno junto al otro. Huele como él... otra vez. Estamos en silencio, dejando que la paz que traemos el uno al otro llene las grietas de nuestras vidas.

Me aclaro la garganta, estoy nerviosa. ¿Por qué, carajos, estoy nerviosa?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos como trece y catorce y nos escapábamos a veces de noche y nos encontrábamos en el Gran Roble?

El Gran Roble es este enorme árbol entre nuestras casas. Está en la parte de atrás, por lo que nuestros padres no nos podían ver desde la casa. Creíamos que éramos tan inteligentes y astutos.

Veo como él sonríe.

— Sip. Los días de campo en la oscuridad.

Asiento en su dirección con la cabeza, acomodo mi cabello que molesta en mi rostro.

— Los días en de campo en la oscuridad — me muevo en el columpio, haciéndolo crujir — Podría traer una manta, y tú podrías traer las sobras y pretenderíamos que nuestras vidas no fueron una basura — digo y luego vuelvo a pensar en esas noches.

Nos acostaríamos sobre nuestras espaldas y miraríamos hacia las pocas estrellas que veíamos asomándose por entre las densas ramas de los árboles. Hablaríamos y reiríamos. Suspiraríamos. Era maravilloso.

— Sí, hablaríamos sobre nuestro futuro y cómo íbamos a huir de casa e ir a hacernos famosos en Hollywood.

— Ah, sí. Hollywood. Me olvidé de eso — respondo. Es curioso como cuando eres pequeño realmente crees que todo es posible.

Edward se da vuelta y sonríe. Es el tipo de sonrisa que no he visto en mucho, mucho, tiempo. Es la sonrisa de un niño sin el estrés de un hombre.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando conseguimos por primera vez nuestras licencias de conducir? ¿Conduciríamos a las viejas cuevas mineras en las noches de viernes y fumaríamos cigarrillos y nos quejaríamos acerca de nuestros padres?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

El día que cumplimos dieciséis fue muy divertido. Bueno, en realidad, cuando yo los cumplí. Edward cumplía el veinte de junio y yo el trece de septiembre. Él había esperado por mí para sacar su licencia, así que lo hicimos juntos. Ambos aprobamos el examen y obtuvimos nuestras licencias. Ese día no fumamos, pero cuando teníamos dieciséis años, pensábamos que éramos geniales y robamos los cigarrillos de mamá.

— Era muy bonito allí... todas esas estrellas — murmuró. La primera vez que fuimos a las cuevas fue la primera vez que realmente vi como de estrellado era el cielo. Aquellos eran buenos tiempos. Éramos sólo nosotros dos. Sólo amigos. Sólo tratábamos de sobrevivir.

Eso fue tan sólo dos meses antes de que Edward golpeara a su padre. Lo recuerdo porque al verano siguiente, Edward tenía un desagradable moretón negro en su espalda por ser golpeado por su padre con una llave inglesa repetidas veces.

— Si — dijo — El cielo era impresionante allí.

Estábamos buscándonos el uno al otro, y es diferente de lo habitual. No es raro, pero no es lo mismo. Hay algo de silencio. Puedo sentirlo.

No rompemos nuestra mirada. No nos dejamos vencer el uno al otro.

— Entonces. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — pregunté, porque no tengo otras palabras.

— No pasó nada. Fuera de lo habitual, claro. Madre paranoica gritando a la televisión todo el día. Sin problemas — Él se veía mayor cuando decía esto, y realmente me gustaría poder abrazarlo — ¿El tuyo?

Miró hacia la calle y pienso en lo que sucedió en el almuerzo de hoy.

— Horrible — respondo. Y eso es todo lo que digo.

En realidad mi día no fue tan malo, pero lo de Jessica junto con el estrés por el dinero me estaba pasando factura.

Nos sentamos por otro minuto y estoy cayendo en el silencio cómodo cuando Edward se estira y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de asqueroso. No me muevo, no digo nada. Él tampoco lo hace.

Mi día pasó de simplemente asqueroso a grandioso.

.

**Edward**

La pequeña mano de Bella en la mía se siente bien. Ella no se aleja y eso es más de lo que merezco. Nos sentamos por un buen rato, tomados de las manos, meciéndonos en el columpio como un matrimonio de ancianos. No me molesta. Me hace feliz.

— Jessica está preguntando por ti otra vez — dice Bella rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía. Puedo percibir algo más detrás de sus palabras, pero no puedo reconocerlo.

Suelto un suspiro al oír el nombre de Jessica.

— Lo siento, probablemente eso es molesto. Le pediré que te deje en paz — digo sintiéndome repentinamente culpable. No debería sentirme culpable. No hice nada incorrecto. ¿Verdad?

Bella y yo hemos hablado sobre Jessica antes. Esto no debería ser tan pesado como se siente ¿O sí?

— No, no. No le digas nada. Está bien — Bella suelta un suspiro — Además, si la llamas, aun que sea para decirle que se retire, ella simplemente pensará que estás interesado en ella.

Suelto otro suspiro al notar ese algo otra vez en su voz. ¿Que era?

— Soy un idiota — suelto recostándome contra el columpio.

— No, eres honesto. Le dijiste tu postura respecto a las relaciones. Es su culpa pensar que podría cambiarte.

Me pongo derecho en mi lugar.

Dolor. Eso es lo que escucho en la voz de Bella. Ella está... algo. ¿Enojada? ¿Ofendida? ¿Triste?

... ¿Celosa?

Sé que está mal, pero mi corazón se salta un latido ante el de Bella estando celosa. No sé qué decir, así que digo la cosa más estúpida que llega a mi boca y cruza mis pensamientos.

— ¿Has hablado con Ethan últimamente?

Su mano se tensa en la mía e inmediatamente me arrepiento de la pregunta. Realmente apesto.

Todavía recuerdo cuando recién me enteré que Bella e Ethan habían comenzado a salir —durante mi fase de insomnio enloquecido— me dirigí a su casa, entré directamente y procedí a decirle las razones por las cuales no debería estar con un tipo como Ethan.

Ninguna de las razones me incluía, por supuesto, porque soy un cobarde. La hice llorar esa noche. Fue la peor noche de mi vida. Ella me perdonó porque es una mejor persona que yo, pero soy un idiota por volver a sacar el tema de Ethan.

— ¡No! — Masculla entre dientes — ¿Intentando mantener el control sobre mi vida amorosa?

Hay tanto veneno en su voz que casi dejo caer su mano. Pero no puedo. Porque estoy conectado a ella y le da un propósito a mi vida. Ambos permanecemos sin movernos, mirando la calle.

— No.

— Bien, porque eso sería terriblemente hipócrita — suelta molesta. Está enfadada. Sobre algo más y distinto a lo de Ethan.

— ¿Estás molesta por Jessica? — Tan pronto las palabras salen de mi boca me arrepiento. ¡¿Por qué dije eso?! Es como si quisiera comenzar a pelear o algo.

Ella retira su mano y una parte de mí muere. Se gira para observarme, con la boca abierta, pero sin decir nada. Entonces me doy cuenta de porqué dije eso. Porque sabía que era verdad.

Soy una persona enferma y retorcida. Sabía que Bella estaba celosa y quería provocarla. Soy un grandísimo idiota.

Bella se recompone y abre la boca otra vez.

— ¿Jessica? No, Edward, no estoy molesta por Jessica. Aun que no sé qué es lo que ves en ella. Es superficial, arrogante y... simplemente incorrecta para ti.

— ¿Incorrecta para mí?

Ella no dice nada, sólo asiente. Luego abre la boca para responder con palabras.

— Completamente incorrecta. ¡Todos los miembros de tu pequeño club de fans coquetos lo son! Y tú tienes la audacia de juzgarme por salir con un chico. Un maldito chico que, de acuerdo a ti, su majestad, ¡Es incorrecto para mí!

Ella tenía razón, yo lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para que me importe.

— ¡Él era incorrecto para ti!

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? ¡¿Y dices?! Tienes cosas en tu vida que... que enredan tu cabeza. ¡Y estar con algún deportista idiota sólo lo emporará!

— ¡¿Y, qué, entonces?! ¿Mi mamá es una prostituta así que yo ahora tengo que ser una enfermera para compensarlo?

Está tan enojada que temo que vaya a llorar, pero aún así no me detengo.

— No, por supuesto que no. Sólo creo que necesitas... a alguien... que lo entienda ¿Sabes? — No sabía por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas, ni sabía lo que decía. Sólo sentía mi pecho doler. Demasiado.

— ¡No, no lo sé! Todo lo que te oigo decir es que necesito estar con alguien que lo entienda, pero claro ¡Tú puedes estar con quien sea que quieras ¿Verdad?!

— Pero la diferencia es que tú estabas como... enganchada, con Ethan. Te preocupabas por él. Yo no soy así con Jessica. O con cualquiera de las otras chicas — digo intentando modular mi voz. Trago con dificultad y extiendo mi cuello mientras miro hacia la calle.

De pronto todo se pone complicado.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunta ella.

No tengo idea. Realmente no lo sé. Estoy intentando pensar alguna excusa que pueda arrojarle, pero sé que es inútil. Ella puede ver a través de mí. Por supuesto.

— Porque si permites que te conozcan entonces... ¿Qué? ¿Estás completamente expuesto? ¿Vulnerable? — dice, esta vez, con un tono filoso en su voz.

Pienso en ello por un largo y tendido minutos. Luego me volteó hacia ella y le respondo honestamente. No hacía falta mentirle a ella.

— Si.

— ¡Bueno, mala suerte Edward! De eso se trata la vida. La vida no tiene sentido a menos que la estés compartiendo, realmente compartiendo, con otras personas. Así que puedes esconder tu pasado, mentir sobre tus cicatrices y pretender todo lo que quieras. ¡Pero pretender que eres alguien más con esas chicas no hará nunca, jamás, borrar el dolor! — espetó sin vacilar un momento.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro minuto. Yo estaba aturdido. Ella acaba de regañarme. Realmente regañarme. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo alguien no lo hacía? Mucho. Y, por supuesto, ella tenía razón.

— Lo sé — murmuro en voz baja, sin saber que más decir.

Dejamos de mirarnos el uno al otro y volvemos a observar la calle.

Suelto un suspiro. Ella hace lo mismo. Los minutos pasan.

— Lo mismo va para ti, sin embargo — digo gentilmente. Ambos nos recostamos contra el columpio y nos balanceamos lentamente.

— Lo sé — respondió ella. Bella vuelve a deslizar su mano en la mía sin ninguna palabra y es la mejor cosa que he sentido jamás.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

* * *

**Capitulo siete **

**Bella**

Hoy era sábado y no podíamos aguantar mucho tiempo más sin dinero. Así que, después de pasar tres horas preparándome para un choque emocional. Llamar a mamá. O mejor dicho, llamar a Peter, el proxeneta.

— Tu mamá ya no está con nosotros — dijo y lo primero que pensé que eso significaba era que estaba muerta — Ella siguió su camino. Quería trabajar de forma independiente o algo así — Peter lo hacía sonar como si eso apestara — Tu mamá rompió mi corazón.

Peter es un proxeneta así que no me importa.

— ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla? — pregunté una respuesta afirmativa.

— No, querida. No al menos que estés dispuesta a cubrirla mientras no está — Su voz se derrama con perversión en cada palabra. Me estremezco.

— Escucha Peter, dame su número y trataré de convencerla de que vuelva contigo. ¿Te parece bien? — Sé que no se lo cree, pero sé también que se rendirá de todas formas. Porque si iba a esperar que yo "reemplazara" a mamá, podía sentarse y esperar porque se iba a cansar.

— No tengo un número. Pero escuché que estos días está bailando en el Low Lou's — responde luego de un momento. Hago una nota mental del nombre del lugar para no olvidarlo.

— Gracias — es lo único que digo antes de colgar. Mis palmas están sudando y mi estómago se revuelve. No puedo, ni por nada, ir a ver a mamá. Mi corazón se romperá en pedazos al verla en persona, al ver a la "bailarina" que es ahora. Y la madre que ya no es. Sé que no podré soportarlo sola.

Necesito un refuerzo.

— ¡Jacob! — gritó luego de tranquilizarme un poco. Él viene sigilosamente por el pasillo, medio interesado — Ey, tengo que ir a recoger el cheque de mamá al centro. ¿Podrías cuidar a los niños esta noche? — en realidad no es una pregunta, es más como una orden. Y Jacob lo sabe.

— ¿Su cheque? Querrás decir que tienes que ir a recoger el dinero que ha estado recolectando con su cuerpo — responde de forma despectiva.

Mierda, él lo sabe.

— Sí — digo, tanteando el terreno — Ahora baila en Low Lou's.

— Con clase — responde él cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una de sus cejas. Asiento mientras tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y acomodo mi cabello.

— Como sea, necesitamos el dinero, así que debo ir. ¿Estarás bien aquí?

— Si, pero en realidad creo que deberías llevarme contigo. He escuchado muchas cosas nada agradables acerca del área donde se encuentra ese sitio. Y tú eres... bueno, tú sabes, una chica — contesta sonando indiferente. No puedo más que sonreír ya que eso es lo más cariñoso que Jacob me haya dicho nunca.

— Sí, lo sé. Voy a pedirle a Edward que me acompañe — digo tomando mis cosas y dirigiéndome a la puerta principal. Me doy vuelta al último segundo y lo encaro.

— Oye Jacob...— Él me mira, yo continuó — ¿Estás bien con... ya sabes...? — cambio mi peso de pie en pie.

— ¿Con mamá siendo una prostituta? No. Claro que no. Pero la verdad es que no pienso en ella como mi madre ¿Sabes? — Él arrastra sus pies y mira alrededor — Te tengo a ti. Todos te tenemos. Estamos bien con nuestra pequeña familia propia, o lo que sea.

Mi corazón se siente cálido y cantando al oír sus palabras.

— Te amo, lo sabes...— susurró, porque me encanta su coraje y porque sé que no escucha esa frase lo suficiente.

— ¡Puaj! Sólo vete — dice fingiendo una cara de asco, aun que hay una pequeña y sincera sonrisa en sus labios. Él también me ama y yo lo sé.

Con eso me voy en dirección a la casa de Edward. Cuando llego a su puerta tocó suavemente y espero que salga. Él abre la puerta sólo con un par de pantalones cortos puestos y por la razón que sea, comienzo a sonrojarme.

Él es tan musculoso y... grande. Su larga cicatriz está desapareciendo. Sus otras cicatrices, las más pequeñas que marcaban la mayoría de su hermoso cuerpo, están desapareciendo también.

Cicatrices que van desapareciendo. Me pregunto si el dolor y las heridas también desaparecen.

— Hola Bella, ¿Qué sucede?

Alejando mis ojos de su adorable cuerpo busco mis palabras.

— Necesito un refuerzo. Tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá.

— Nop — él sacude su cabeza — De ninguna manera. No estarás entrando en un foso de prostitución por dinero. Robaré un banco antes de dejarte hacer eso.

Su sobreprotección debería molestar, pero en vez de eso hace que me sienta segura. Me gusta esa sensación. Me toma un segundo responderle.

— Ahora baila en el Low Lou's. Sólo debo ir ahí, tomar algo de dinero y conseguir un poco de información de contacto para ella.

Edward duda un momento antes de responder.

— ¿Por favor? — Decido que si no va a ceder fácilmente, haré trampa. Formó un pucherito con mis labios y bato mis pestañas. Él no puede negarse a eso. Amy siempre consigue lo que quiere de Edward haciendo eso. Espero que funcione conmigo también.

Edward suelta un suspiro y yo sé que gané. Celebró internamente.

— De acuerdo, déjame vestirme.

No me invita a pasar porque no necesita hacerlo. Es un acuerdo entre nosotros.

Lo sigo dentro de la casa mientras él desaparece por el pasillo. Miro alrededor de su casa mientras me detengo incómodamente fuera de la sala. El techo es bajo, lo cual hace que la habitación se sienta más pequeña y oscura de lo que realmente es. Y la alfombra marrón se ve delgada y desgastada.

Alrededor de la sala veo los familiares parches de yeso que se usaron como retoques a causa de los múltiples hoyos que el padre de Edward hizo en la pared. Su ira no siempre comenzaba y terminaba en el cuerpo de Edward. Aparentemente la casa también recibía una paliza de vez en cuando.

Entró a la sala, el olor a talco de bebé y polvo me saluda.

La madre de Edward, Elizabeth, está ahí. En el sofá, mirándome como si fuera un pedazo de caramelo y ella una niñita de cinco años.

— Edward paró la inundación ¿Sabes? — Aun que no lo sé, asiento en su dirección porque sé que ella es como una bomba de tiempo de la locura — La leche se derramó por culpa de esos malditos conejos y empezó a llenar toda la casa. Pensé que iba a ahogarme, pero Edward es un chico listo. Abrió la puerta trasera y la drenó fuera. Espantó a los conejos también — continúa explicándome. Le sonrió y asiento en su dirección.

— Es bueno oír eso. Estoy feliz de que estén bien.

Obviamente no ha habido una inundación de leche, o conejos. Pero Edward le sigue la corriente a su locura porque sabe que así es más fácil para ella. Eso es amor.

Probablemente, yo en su lugar trataría de razonar con mi mamá si ella estuviera loca. Discutiría, gritaría y pelearía hasta que las dos estuviéramos llorando. Eso es por lo cual Edward es mejor persona que yo. Él ve su angustia y hace todo para hacer su mundo menos atemorizante.

— Es todo este pelo desastroso lo que me hace ciega, sabes... Sigo intentando cortarlo por completo pero Edward oculta las tijeras de mí — Dice Elizabeth sacándome de mis pensamientos a la vez que toma un cepillo de la mesita de café e intenta pasarlo a través de su melena cobriza, la cual heredó a su hijo.

Sus manos son muy temblorosas como para lograrlo. Tiemblan por culpa de las pastillas. Y del alcohol. Y de la locura.

Había visto a Edward intentando peinar el cabello de su madre. Era tan cuidadoso y paciente, pero ella siempre le está gritando y luchando con él por ello.

— Permíteme hacerlo, Elizabeth — digo acercándome lentamente a ella esperando que me lance el cepillo y me acuse de haberme comido sus narcisos o algo así. Sin embargo ella no lo hace. Al contrario, me sonríe con dulzura y extiende el cepillo hacía mi.

Acomodo mi cabello y con mi mano libre tomó el cepillo de su suave y pálida mano.

Recuerdo todavía a la Elizabeth de antes. Antes de que estuviera destrozada. Ella era dulce. Tímida, pero extrovertida a la vez. Mi corazón se cae al suelo sabiendo que la antigua Elizabeth jamás regresará.

Suavemente comienzo a cepillar su enredado cabello. Es lindo y no ha perdido todo el color todavía.

— Edward es un buen hombre Elizabeth. Él la ama mucho — digo. Llamo a Edward "hombre" y no se siente equivocado — Y cuando Edward ama algo, es intenso al respecto — las palabras salen de mi boca antes de darme cuenta de cuán ciertas son. Paso el cepillo suavemente a través de las puntas de su cabello y continúo — Él lo protege... y se preocupa por ello... se dedica a ello.

Todo lo que salía de mis labios no era más que la verdad.

Me concentro en el cabello de Elizabeth mientras medito mis palabras. Estoy intentando asegurarle que su hijo la ama. Porque sé cómo se ve cuando Edward ama algo. Lo he visto darlo todo por su madre. He visto su amor en el trabajo.

Con cada cepillada el cabello de Elizabeth se vuelve más dócil y suave.

— Y Edward... él es lean cuando ama. Siempre lo demuestra y hace que todo sea mejor. Él escucha y es paciente...— mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas e intento contenerlas. No es momento para llorar — Es amable con lo que ama y haría todo por protegerlo...— Trago de nuevo porque acabo de darme cuenta de algo. De algo muy importante. Por primera vez en todos estos años me doy cuenta de que... Edward me ama. Continúo porque incluso si su madre no entiende el amor de Edward, yo lo hago — Es cuidadoso con lo que ama y tiene miedo de perderlo — Sigo pasando el cepillo lentamente a través de sus cabellos, tratando de evitar que mi voz se rompa con la emoción que siento por mi descubrimiento — Pero hay algunas clases de amor que no puedes perder, no importa cuánto lo intentes. Así que no hay nada de lo que él deba temer.

Su cabello está sedoso y suave ahora. Recorro con mis dedos su cabellera cobriza, deseando que la mente de Elizabeth estuviera tan sana como su cabello. Cuando miro hacía ella, veo que se ha quedado dormida.

Siento como una lágrima caer por mi rostro y aterrizar en el piso marrón. Me apresuro a secar mis mejillas antes de que pierda completamente el control sobre mi misma e inunde la casa con lágrimas.

Creo que siempre he sabido que amo a Edward. Pero ahora, ahora sabía que él también me amaba. Incluso aun que él no lo supiera. Aún.

.

**Edward**

Me encuentro de pie en el pasillo, en silencio. No porque esté tratando de pasar desapercibido. Sino porque he olvidado cómo hablar.

Puedo ver a Bella, la dulce y hermosa Bella, tratando de secarse las lágrimas del rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Sólo quiero abrazarla. Como si fuera una muñeca o algo así. Quiero abrazarla y besarla, alimentarla, bailar con ella y arroparla en la noche.

Ella peinó el cabello de mi mamá. Es la chica más increíble que he conocido jamás.

Estoy en silencio porque estoy intentando de impedirme el gritar algo estúpido como: "¡Bella, moriría por ti!" o "¡Por favor, tómame siempre de la mano en el columpio!". Soy patético, lo sé y lo acepto con gusto.

Me aclaro la garganta y entró a la sala de estar. Bella me mira como si nada estuviera mal. Como si no acabara de peinar el cabello de mi loca madre y hablar de cuán grande es mi capacidad de amar.

Me duele el pecho.

— Hola — dice ella fingiendo indiferencia. Decido seguirle la corriente.

— Hola — respondo, contempló a mamá dormida y miro a Bella — Gracias.

Ella asiente con la cabeza porque... ¿Qué otra cosa puede decir?

Bella va hacia la cocina y yo llevó a mamá a su cuarto, para luego meterla en su cama. Murmura algo sobre roedores con espátulas y no le hago caso. Para cuando regreso a la cocina, Bella me está esperando. Dejó de caminar y la miró por más tiempo que el necesario.

En lugar de preguntarme: "¿Hay algún problema?" o "¿Qué sucede?" o "¿Por qué estás mirándome como un bicho raro?" Ella simplemente se queda de pie, sin moverse y en silencio, permitiéndome así el contemplarla.

Bella es, definitivamente, lo más hermoso que he visto nunca. Y no sólo porque tiene un cuerpo atractivo y una piel impecable, o porque huele a fressias. Sino porque está en mi cocina. Sin juicios, sin miedos. Está en mi casa, donde me conoce a mí y a todos mis demonios, mirándome con nada más que amor.

Sip, estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan y eso me asusta hasta la muerte.

— Tenemos que irnos — murmura en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio que nos rodeaba. Asiento con la cabeza a la vez que suelto un suspiro.

Entonces caminamos fuera de mi casa y nos subimos a mi vieja y desgastada camioneta para dirigirnos al centro de la ciudad. Estamos callados durante todo el camino. El ambiente está tenso en la camioneta, por lo que dejamos que el silencio flote.

Quisiera tomarla de la mano. Pero ahora es diferente. Siento que si toco su mano, no voy a ser capaz de soltarla. Nunca.

Estoy muerto de miedo.

Luego de eso, recorremos kilómetros y kilómetros en silencio.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? — preguntó. Es una pregunta redundante. Por supuesto que está nerviosa. Yo sé que lo está.

Suelta un suspiro.

— Sí. Principalmente asustada de verla... ya sabes... en su elemento — responde, su voz tiene una nota de temor. Asiento con la cabeza, si quiera puedo imaginarme lo que es eso.

— Todo va a estar bien. Tú vas a estar bien — digo, y lo digo enserio.

El sol está comenzando a ponerse cuando entramos al centro de la ciudad. Low Lou's es un lugar turbio al final de la calle uno. Ambos nos bajamos de la camioneta y nos quedamos allí, sin movernos, durante algunos minutos luego de estacionar la camioneta.

Bella está tratando de prepararse mentalmente para esto. Está preparándose para fingir que esto no le importa, y eso me rompe el corazón.

— Bella...— ella voltea a verme, sus ojos parecen los de una niña.

Soy-hombre-muerto.

Aclaro mi garganta antes de hablar.

— No importa lo que suceda aquí adentro, no importa lo que veas o sientas, quiero que sepas que eres increíble. Eres valiente, inteligente y fuerte. Ninguna de las elecciones que tome tu madre tiene que ver algo contigo ¿De acuerdo? Tú eres tú misma. Y al final de este día, seguirás siendo Bella. Y yo seguiré estando aquí para ti. Siempre — hago una pausa porque está a punto de salir un "Te amo" de mis labios y sé que eso la asustará por completo — ¿Está bien?

Una lágrima cae por su rostro y no puedo impedírmelo. Rozó su mejilla húmeda con mi pulgar y acaricio su suave mejilla con mi mano. Esta es la primera vez que le he tocado el rostro. Sé que si muero ahora, moriré feliz.

Ella apoya el peso de su rostro en mi mano y cierra los ojos. Respira profundamente, tratando de frenar sus lágrimas. Yo la atraigo a mi pecho y la presiono contra él. Ella no se resiste. Se acurruca contra mi cuerpo como si estuviera destinada a estar allí y suelta un pequeño suspiro.

Bella es tan pequeña, cálida y frágil que no puedo evitar envolverla con mis brazos. No la quiero soltar nunca, jamás. Justo aquí, frente a mi vieja camioneta, en medio del sórdido centro de la ciudad, es definitivamente el mejor momento de mi vida.

Esto se debe a que Bella está a salvo. Está en mis brazos. Y yo ya no tengo demonios.

Sin poder evitarlo, beso la parte superior de su cabeza, porque se siente correcto. Nunca la he besado antes. Ni siquiera en la mejilla. Entonces me hago preguntas como: ¿Por qué no la he besado antes? ¿Por qué nunca la he estrechado entre mis brazos de esta manera? ¿Por qué nunca he tocado su suave rostro antes de hoy? ¿Qué he estado esperando?

Un minuto pasa y Bella levanta su rostro hacía mí. Está seco y sin rastro de lágrimas.

— Bueno, tengo que hacer esto.

Nuestro momento ha terminado por lo que, con dificultad, la libero del abrazo poco a poco. Se aleja de mí y una parte dentro de mí muere.

* * *

_*****__**Muumuu**__**:**_Es un vestido que suelen usar las mujeres de Hawái.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

* * *

**Capitulo ocho **

**Bella**

Tocar a Edward hace que todo sea mejor. Mi corazón tiene grietas, cicatrices e historias de horror, pero Edward me hace olvidar el dolor. Lo necesito. Lo amo y simplemente no puedo estar completa sin él.

De mala gana me muevo lejos de Edward y de su familiar aroma a flores, lilas y sol. Estamos de pie fuera de la camioneta, justo frente al nuevo lugar de "trabajo" de mamá.

Caminamos hacia la puerta de Lou's y miramos al portero, de pie allí, impidiendo el paso. Él intentaba comprender, seguramente, como que quiero estar allí. Edward está justo detrás de mí.

— Identificaciones — gruñe el tipo de mala gana. Es un gigante, calvo con una perilla oscura y tatuajes cubriendo su garganta.

No pude evitar pensar que mamá ahora trabajaba en un lugar donde se requiere identificación. Eso tiene, al menos, un poco más de seguro que la política de "admisión abierta" que tenía con Peter.

Edward y yo le mostramos nuestras identificaciones y nos deja pasar. Somos legales ya que somos mayores de dieciocho años. Cuando entramos al bar nudista todo dentro de mí gritaba "¡HUYE, HUYE!" Pero no lo hice. No podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo. Tenía niños que alimentar. Tengo una familia que cuidad.

¡Uf!

Nos toma poco más de un minuto para que nuestros ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad del lugar. El aire está lleno de humo de cigarros y huele como a algo... viciado. Puedo distinguir las siluetas de las personas en la esquina de atrás, más no sin embargo sus rostros.

Edward toma la iniciativa y comienza a caminar. Yo lo sigo como un cachorro. Me siento segura de esta forma. Él camina hacia el barman y pregunta si mi mamá está trabajando esta noche. Cuando el barman termina de limpiar el mostrador del bar con un trapo sucio, le contesta.

El barman es un hombre con sobrepeso que luce como en los cincuentas, pero probablemente no tiene más de treinta y cinco. Usa llamativos anillos de oro en seis de sus regordetes dedos y tiene un cigarro en su boca.

Al terminar de limpiar la suciedad de trapo que tiene por el mostrador, mira hacia arriba y nos da una charla sobre llamar con antelación, listas de espera y precios. Luego, trata de vendernos a una desnudista diferente llamada Dulce Algodón. Todo el rato manteniendo, eso sí, su cigarro balanceado en la esquina de su boca.

Una mujer medio vestida, que asumí era Dulce Algodón, camina, pasa la barra y le da un guiño a Edward. Eso me hace sentir completamente enferma.

— De hecho...— intervengo, porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia y de paso mi estómago — Soy su hija. Necesito verla.

El barman me mira sugestivamente y no puedo evitar estremecerme de miedo. Edward lo nota y se adelanta algunos pasos, parándose delante de mí.

— ¿Pensando en un acto madre-e-hija, dulzura? A Lou le encantan esa clase de shows. Apuesto a que, con un cuerpo como ese, te daría el horario de máxima audiencia — El barman dice mirando fijamente mi pecho. Me siento expuesta, aún cuando mi camiseta me cubre bien.

Puedo oír como Edward suelta un gruñido así que, rápidamente, habló.

— No, en realidad, sólo necesito hablar con ella.

— No queremos ningún drama familiar aquí ¿Lo comprendes? Le diré que tiene visitas, pero si haces una escena, te echaré de aquí ¿Comprendes? — dice el barman. Este tipo realmente me disgusta inmensamente, pero de todas formas, asiento con la cabeza.

De repente siento la mano de Edward en la parte posterior de mi brazo y me siento segura de nuevo. No hablamos, probablemente porque estoy cerca de vomitar, pero nos entendemos el uno al otro. Siento un segundo después como su mano desciende lentamente por mi brazo y toma mi mano. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y quiero saltar a sus brazos.

El barman nos conduce hacia una puerta oscura y apunta a la parte de atrás. Esta vez, voy adelante con Edward conectado a mi mano. Pasamos al barman y entramos a lo que solo puedo asumir, es el vestidor.

Alrededor de nosotros hay desnudistas... desnudas, dando vueltas y probándose ropas, maquillajes derramados en los tocadores y ropa interior esparcida en el piso. Y justo... justo en medio del desorden, veo a mamá.

Ella está usando un pequeño chaleco de lentejuelas que está apretando sus pechos juntos, aparte de eso, está usando nada más que una tanga. Y una gastada sonrisa.

— ¡Bella, nena! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — dice al verme, luego se lanza sobre mí y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me está abrazando como si yo fuera una amiga que no ha visto en mucho tiempo, no su cansada y hambrienta niñita.

Ella huele como a humo... humo y vainilla.

— Oye mamá, yo... eh...— pero antes de que pudiera acabar ella me interrumpe y comienza a chillar.

— ¡Ruby! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven! ¡Conoce a mi niña! — mamá está feliz. Muy feliz la verdad, lo que sólo significa que la heroína ha actuado. O la metanfetamina. O la cocaína.

Dejo ir la mano de Edward, así puedo frotar mi húmeda palma en mis pantalones.

— ¡Trophy, no sabía que tenías una niña! — La mujer que asumí, era Ruby, aparece desde algún rincón de la habitación. Vestía solo un top que apenas y cubría sus pechos. Al notar la presencia de Edward ronronea — ¡Oh, cariño! Dime que este no es tu chico, porque ya sabes, me gustan jóvenes.

Casi escupo a Ruby. Pero me contuve. En lugar de eso, me volteó hacia mi madre, confundida.

— ¿Trophy? — preguntó en su dirección.

— Sí, nena. Ese es mi nombre artístico. ¿Te gusta? — Ella está muy emocionada por esto.

Ruby deja nuestra conversación y yo estoy agradecida de que se llevó sus enormes pechos lejos de nosotros. Miro a mi madre, su cuerpo delgado, magullado, y tiene un bronceado muy falso. Quiero recogerla, darle un baño y envolverla en muumuu*.

— ¿Uhm? — eso es todo lo que digo, odio que mi mamá tenga un nombre artístico.

— Así que Bella, querida, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? — Ella es agradable, no se da cuenta de que cambió de trabajo sin dejar dirección.

— Peter, mamá. Él me dijo que podía buscar aquí.

Sacude su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

— Ese Peter no era bueno. Era un completo perdedor.

No, ¿Enserio? Duh, pienso rodando mis ojos.

— Uh, mamá, viene a verte... porque... uh, se debe la renta. Y los chicos necesitan algunas ropas nuevas.

— ¿Niños? Trophy ¿Tienes más rugrats en casa? — Ruby está de regreso, pero esta vez está más cubierta que en su última aparición.

— Sip, Rubs, tengo dos chicos.

La fulminó con la mirada. ¿Dos?

— Y Amy mamá.

Ella jadea.

— ¡Oh dios, es cierto! ¡Tengo a la pequeña Amy en casa! — se ríe como si fuera graciosísimo que ella se olvidara de su propia hija — ¿Cuántos años tiene la pequeña Srta. Amy estos días? ¿Dos? ¿Tres, ahora?

La fulminó con la mirada de nuevo. La odio, odio a mi madre.

— Cinco, mamá. Acaba de cumplir cinco — respondo entre diente. ¡¿Cómo puede...?!

— ¡Cinco! Woo, el tiempo vuela.

Me muevo un paso atrás y siento el cuerpo de Edward detrás de mí, es reconfortante, es lo único que evita que grite ahora mismo.

— Correcto, así que los niños, todos ellos, necesitan ropas y se debe la renta — decido ir al punto. Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes.

La veo sacudir su mano para restarle importancia, otra vez.

— No digas más, linda.

Escarba en un bolso de imitación de diseñador que está sobre el tocador más cercano y saca un enorme fajo de billetes. Empuja el dinero hacia mí y sonríe.

— Mucho dinero bailando, querida. Mamá ha estado realmente bien este mes.

Mi estomago se retuerce e intento impedir que se derramen mis entrañas. Agarro el dinero y los aplasto para que quepan en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Al hacerlo noto que todos son de cien.

— Mamá... hay como...— Cuento el dinero — ¡Hay tres mil dólares aquí!

— ¡Lo sé, nena! — chilla emocionada. Sonríe ampliamente y notó que su diente frontal rechina — ¡Te dije que había mucho dinero aquí! — Me mira de arriba a abajo como si nunca me hubiera visto antes — Sabes... ¡Podrías hacer MUCHO dinero aquí, Bella! Quiero decir ¡MUCHO DINERO! ¡Porque tú y yo juntas podríamos hacer cinco grandes en una noche!

La miro boquiabierta. ¡Habla enserio! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— ¿Quieres que hable con Lou, linda? — me está mirando con genuina emoción y mi corazón se termina de romper. Ella no es mi madre. No lo es. Ella es simplemente una mujer que dio a luz a cuatro niños y dejó a tres a mi cuidado. Es la que paga las cuentas y eso es todo.

Decido, luego de oír esto, que voy a conseguir un buen trabajo tan pronto acabé el instituto porque nunca más tomaré su sucio dinero.

— Ah, no mamá — Mi voz se rompe y estoy a punto de llorar. Lo sé.

— Cariño, ¿Qué está mal? ¿Estás enferma, nena?

Por supuesto que ella cree que estoy enferma. Está demasiado nerviosa para notar que estoy sufriendo porque mi corazón acaba de romperse.

Edward decide entrar en acción y se lo agradezco. Mi corazón se calma.

— Creo que tenemos que irnos Bella — él habla mirándome a los ojos.

— Oh, soy tan mal educada, Bella. ¿Quién es tu amigo? — Miro hacia arriba, no viendo a mi mamá, sino solo a una desnudista.

— Es Edward Masen — respondo. No lo reconoce así que agregó — ¿De alado?

Levanta sus cejas con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh, Edward! Tu papi solía golpearte ¿Cierto? ¡Qué terrible cosa que tu mamá perdiera la cabeza. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando, cariño? Sin huesos rotos, por lo que veo.

Mi mirada hacia ella es de odio puro. ¡¿Cómo puede decirle esas cosas tan horribles?! ¡Cómo! ¡La odio! Con esto decido que es suficiente, debo irme de aquí o la estrangularé.

— No Sra. Swan. Sin huesos rotos — responde Edward, su voz controlada. Estoy bastante segura de que yo estoy al borde de un colapso mental.

— Tengo que irme — digo fríamente. No digo "adiós" No la llamo "mamá". Sólo me doy media vuelta y salgo de ahí esperando nunca más tener que volver a pisar un sitio como ese.

Nunca la veré de nuevo. Eso me libera. Y me mata también.

Edward está detrás de mí mientras salimos del club. Me arrastra dentro de la camioneta y nos conduce lejos. Los edificios se desdibujan a medida que nos alejamos del centro de la ciudad.

Está oscuro afuera.

Hemos estado conduciendo por largo rato y puedo ver las estrellas contra el cielo negro. Aún no he llorado, estoy demasiado entumecida para llorar, pero sé que tampoco me falta demasiado para colapsar.

Edward avanza sobre un camino de tierra y sé a dónde está yendo. Lo amo por eso.

Ahora sí comienzo a llorar, porque esto es tan genial y él me conoce tan bien.

Edward cubre mi mano con la suya. Piensa que estoy llorando por causa de mi mamá, pero no. Estoy llorando porque el chico que está a mi lado me ama, y esa es la mejor cosa que alguna vez me ha pasado.

.

**Edward**

Estoy conduciendo hacia las viejas minas.

Es el único lugar que se siente como nuestro. Realmente nuestro. Está vacío de gente y lleno de cielo. No me atrevo a llevar a Bella a casa aún.

Me estacionó unos minutos después en el lodo, me inclino y beso la parte superior de la dulce cabeza de Bella. Está llorando y no puedo ayudarla. No puedo llevarme ninguna de las cosas difíciles con las que está tratando. Entonces hago la siguiente mejor cosa.

Salgo de la camioneta, abro su puerta, la saco de ahí y la siento en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Es lo que solíamos hacer. Antes...

Nos sentamos en la parte trasera de mi camioneta y miramos las estrellas.

No habíamos estado aquí en un largo tiempo. No hay cigarrillos esta vez. Sólo más desolación. Pero también hay algo más.

Amor.

No del tipo que se ve en las películas o del que escuchas en la radio. Del tipo que te derriba y desangra, pero a pesar de todo persevera. Del tipo que tiene esperanza, aún cuando la esperanza parece una tontería. Del tipo que perdona. Del tipo que cree en la curación. Del tipo que te puedes sentar en silencio y sentirte renovado.

El tipo de amor real. Es poco común y nosotros lo tenemos.

Nuestros pies están colgando en el borde de la camioneta mientras miramos la oscuridad. Bella suelta un suspiro y se recuesta contra mí.

Ella huele a fressias y lágrimas. Espero que su llanto se detenga antes de hablar.

— Siento lo de esta noche.

Ella no dice nada, asiente.

— Yo también lo hago.

Envolvemos nuestras manos juntas y no hablamos.

Nos quedamos así por horas. Bella apoyándose contra mí, respirando suavemente. Y yo frotando mi pulgar de un lado a otro de su pequeña mano. Es un buen final para un mal día. No es como un final feliz pero es... bueno.

Un día me aseguraré de que sea uno feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

* * *

**Capitulo nueve **

**Bella**

Los chicos estaban especialmente hiperactivos esta mañana de lunes. Estaban emocionados por el carnaval del final de la escuela que se realizaba al final de la semana. Yo también estoy emocionada. Aun que por distintas razones. No es por el carnaval, sino por el final de la escuela. Entonces estará hecho. Seré libre y podré hacer una nueva vida para todos nosotros.

Estoy corriendo alrededor de la casa como un pollo frenético, intentando conseguir almuerzos, mochilas y desayunos.

Edward no podía venir esta mañana. Llamó para decir que su madre tuvo otro episodio y había quebrado todos sus vasos. Él iba a estar bastante tiempo ocupado rastreando por la casa vidrios pasados por alto que podrían cortar los pies descalzos de Elizabeth.

Era un buen chico.

Un rato después todos salen a la puerta, mientras yo tomo una taza llena de café caliente y cierro la puerta. Los chicos se van en sus usuales direcciones mientras yo camino hacia la casa de Edward. No toco, entró directamente y miro por el lugar.

Veo a Edward sobre sus manos y rodillas, echando un vistazo bajo la mesa asegurándose que no haya trozos de cristal roto. El suelta un suspiro y entonces decido hacerme notar por lo que me aclaro la garganta.

Él mira hacia arriba, no se sorprende de verme.

— Buen día — lo saludo con una sonrisa. Eso hace que él me sonría de vuelta haciéndome sentir victoriosa.

— Buen día.

— Te traje café — digo enseñándole la taza. Camino hacia él mientras se pone de pie. El café está demasiado caliente, como a él le gusta y lo puse en su taza favorita.

Él mira hacia abajo, al café, me mira y mueve su boca. Creo que va a decir algo pero los gritos chillones de su madre lo interrumpen.

— ¡Edward! ¡Los alienígenas regresaron! ¡Necesito más vasos! ¡Necesito más vasos!

Edward suspira derrotado. Sé lo que significa eso.

— Ahora regreso.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, lo detengo.

— No, déjame a mí — pido. Él comienza a sacudir su cabeza en negación, está listo para discutir. Entonces pongo mi cara obstinada y uso la voz de mamá — Conozco el juego, Edward. Puedo hacerlo. Siéntate y bebe tu café. Finge que eres un chico normal que lee el periódico en la mañana y al que realmente le gusta el sabor del café negro — le sonrió y me apresuro a la sala antes de que él pueda reaccionar.

Elizabeth está agachada en una esquina, armada con un vaso de plástico.

— Oye, Elizabeth...— ella levanta la mirada para verme — ¿Edward dijo que estás teniendo problemas con alienígenas? — expreso sinceramente. Burlarse nunca servía de nada, además no podía hacerlo.

— Sí, sí. ¡Están en todas partes y me quieren a mí!

Asiento en su dirección y miro alrededor de la habitación con determinación.

— Está bien, esto es lo que haremos. Le diré a Edward que consiga vasos, pero mientras yo cepillaré su cabello ¿Está eso bien? Los alienígenas odian los cepillos para el cabello, entonces ellos no vendrán cerca de usted — le sonrío con mi mejor sonrisa. Ella asiente haciendo que yo me inunde de alivio.

Encuentro el cepillo en la mesita de café y lo tomó, comenzando a domesticar su salvaje cabello.

— Los alienígenas son reales, tú sabes.

— Lo sé.

— Han estado en mi cabeza por años. Diciéndome mentiras.

Eso hace que mi alegría se vaya por un tubo. De cierta manera estoy segura que es verdad.

— Eso es horrible, Elizabeth. ¿No puedes decirles que te dejen sola? — con cada cepillada su cabello se ponía más y más suave.

— Ah, seguro. Pero ellos no escuchan. Ellos son buenos en eso, ¿sabes?

— Lo siento tanto, Elizabeth. Eso debe de ser frustrante.

— ¡Lo es! Quiero decir, podría echarlos, pero entonces ¿Dónde estaría yo? — Como no sé como contestar a eso, simplemente no digo nada y sigo trabajando en su cabello — Regresaría con el monstruo. Ahí es donde estaría. Y ni siquiera quiero ver al monstruo de nuevo.

Probablemente ella está hablando de alguna cosa peluda y naranja que habita bajo su cama, pero le contesto como si estuviera hablando del padre de Edward.

— Él era un monstruo malo — es lo único que sale de mis labios. Quiero llorar por todo el daño que el "monstruo" le hizo. A ella y a su hijo.

— Sí — dice suavemente — Lo era.

— Sin embargo, tú eres una buena mujer, Elizabeth. Ese monstruo no puede atraparte ahora — cuando dije la última letra note que su cabello estaba casi listo.

Elizabeth suspira y deja caer su cabeza hacía atrás, contra mi cuerpo.

— Le gustarías a los conejos — expresa con una sonrisita. Devuelvo su sonrisa y asiento.

.

**Edward**

Estoy mirando la taza de que café como si fuera un objeto extraño. Bella me trajo café. No es la gran cosa. Pero lo es en realidad. No es el café, en sí. Ella me ama. Tampoco es el hecho de que está cepillando el cabello de mi mamá. No son las notas que deja caer para mí en el camino a la escuela. O la forma en que me espera en el columpio.

Son todas esas cosas. Y más.

Bella entra en la cocina en ese momento y me mira con curiosidad. Parezco tonto porque estoy de pie, mirando mi taza de café, sin hacer nada.

Bella me sonríe con su bonito rostro y mi corazón bombea más rápido. Ella sabe todo sobre mí y aún así me ama.

Pasan algunos momentos más entre nosotros, así, sin palabras.

— Te amo — suelto abruptamente. Ok, eso ni yo me lo esperaba. No era mi intención decirlo, al menos no en este preciso momento, pero no me arrepiento.

Puedo sentir como mi rostro se calienta, mis manos se entumecen y toda la sangre corre a mi cuerpo esperando su respuesta.

Noto, entonces, que la sonrisa de Bella no flaquea. Se hace un poco más grande, lo cual hace que mi corazón lata un poco más rápido. Ella mira directamente hacía mí antes de contestar.

— Lo sé.

Y nos quedamos así, mirándonos el uno al otro durante incontables segundos. El silencio es pesado, pero de cierta manera es seguro a la vez. Bella abre la boca como si fuera a responder, pero la voz de mamá interfiere cortando y acabando por completo con nuestro momento.

— ¡Edward! ¡Creo que hay uno de ellos aquí!

Rompemos nuestra larga mirada y exhalo. Me tranquilizo un poco y luego hablo.

— Tengo que ir a ver como está.

Bella no dice nada, sólo asiente con la cabeza antes de dar un paso hacia mí. Toma mi mano en la suya y le da un apretón. Entonces... se va.

Suspiro y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de entrar en silencio a la sala de estar para ayudar a mamá. Mi corazón todavía sigue latiendo con fuerza.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

* * *

**Capitulo diez **

**Bella**

OH POR DIOS. OH POR DIOS.

EDWARD MASEN ME AMA. EDWARD MASEN ME AMA.

Esas son las únicas cosas que cruzan por mi mente en este momento. Sé que me ama, pero oírselo decir en voz alta hacía que mi corazón salte de alegría.

El camino a la escuela lo hago saltando, porque no puedo mantener los pies en el suelo.

No le dije nada de vuelta. No le respondí.

¿Por qué no le respondí?

Lo amo. Más que a nada en el mundo. ¿Por qué no simplemente le dije eso? ¡Soy una idiota!

Una idiota con pies saltones.

El día de escuela se extiende. Es sinceramente el día más largo en toda la historia. Estoy más que impaciente por salir. Quiero correr a casa y... ¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué exactamente? ¿Tocar la puerta de Edward y confesar mi amor?

No, tengo que soportarlo. Tengo que esperar hasta estar en el columpio. Esperaré hasta estar en el columpio, apartados de nuestros problemas, y entonces se lo digo. Si, es una buena idea. Eso haré.

El instituto por fin termina y yo corro aprisa a casa. Hago la tarea aún más veloz, y preparo la cena. Estoy esperando impacientemente por la hora de ir a la cama hoy. Pero hoy toma más tiempo meter a los chicos en la cama.

Amy está pidiendo un vaso de agua cada quince minutos, pero entonces está Adam quejándose sobre algo de "Ver más televisión" y luego Jacob está teniendo un berrinche sobre cómo él es un "chico grande".

— Escucha Jacob, si te estás refiriendo a ti mismo como un "niño grande" entonces todavía eres un completo niño. Los "chicos grandes" se llaman a sí mismos adultos — digo cuando pierdo por completo la paciencia.

Mis palabras se pierden en él, por lo que entra a su habitación pisoteando fuerte y de malhumor cierra la puerta de un portazo. Lo imagino poniéndose sus audífonos.

Un minuto después estoy corriendo por el pasillo para llegar al columpio temprano cuando el teléfono frena mi corrida hacia el porche. Es Edward. Lo sé.

— ¿Hola?

— Ey, Bella.

— Eh...— es lo único que digo. Sé lo que viene. Sé lo que va a decir. Él sólo llama por una razón.

— Mamá está volviéndose loca así que me tengo que quedar aquí esta noche. Lo siento — sé por su tono de voz que él de verdad lo siente.

Mi corazón se cae al piso porque tengo este increíble plan para confesarle mi amor y él no podrá venir.

— Lo siento — es lo único que sale de mis labios cuando en realidad quiero decirle "Te amo". Pero no lo hago. Porque soy una cobarde. Porque no quiero confesarme por teléfono — ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— No. Pero gracias — puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Cuando colgamos me siento perdida. Camino alrededor de la casa por una hora. Mi corazón está intranquilo. Algo está mal. Yo estoy mal. Me siento... apagada.

Estoy triste. Triste porque el chico de alado me ama y no sabe que yo lo amo.

Intento calmarme y termino con un loco plan de trotar hasta allí, ya que si corro es probable que me mate en el intento, en la mañana con un "Amo a Edward Masen" escrito en mi frente con llamativos colores. ¿Quizás eso funcione?

Apago la las luces y me arrastro dentro de mi cama.

Mi cama está justo frente a la ventana de mi habitación. Está así ya que desde ahí puedo ver directamente a la habitación de Edward. Siempre dejo mi ventana abierta apropósito. El punto de esto es que me hace sentir más cerca de él.

Parecen pasar horas hasta que veo entrar a Edward en su habitación. Se queda de pie, mirando mi ventana. Él no puede verme, no puede saber que estoy despierta, pero se queda mirando hacia aquí de todas formas. Él no lo sabe, pero yo sí.

Y lo hace porque me ama.

Finalmente él apaga la luz y se desploma en su cama.

Miro su oscura habitación por un largo tiempo antes de darme cuenta que estoy temblando. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que podía ver mi pecho martilleando. Casi como si mi corazón intentara atravesar nuestros jardines y saltar en el cuerpo de Edward.

Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum.

Siento mi pulso acelerarse más cuando me siento en mi cama, dándome cuenta de que mi acelerado corazón no me dejará dormir bien esta noche. No así. Suspiro mientras me levanto y decido salir a hurtadillas de mi casa, y de puntillas caminar hasta la ventana de Edward.

He visto hacer esto en televisión y estoy segura de que es fácil. De cualquier forma ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

En lugar de usar la puerta principal, como cualquier persona normal y sana haría, y no una loca del amor como yo, decido en realidad trepar por la ventana de mi cuarto.

La ejecución es más difícil de lo que mi enamorado cerebro había imaginado. Tendría que tener cuidado de no matarme en el intento. Sinceramente, para empezar los chillidos de la ventana de mi habitación sonaban como un animal aullando, todo esto mientras la abro lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo quepa por ella.

No es exactamente la maniobra de sigilo que estaba esperando. Y la caída de un metro y medio a la tierra hubiera sido más placentera si me hubiera puesto zapatos. ¿Pensé, acaso, sobre el asunto de la ropa? Por supuesto que no. Yo estaba muy ocupada tratando de mantener a mi corazón dentro de mi pecho, para que no saltara y fuera golpeteando a la habitación de Edward sin mi cuerpo.

Así que no. No planeé adecuadamente mi atuendo para escapar. Y esa es la razón por la que ahora estoy de pie, descalza en el barro pegajoso, debajo de mi ventana, usando solo un par de pantalones cortos y una fina camiseta negra.

El viento susurra entre los grandes árboles, ensordeciendo por un momento todos los sonidos de la noche. Al mirar a través del patio dónde está la ventana de Edward se ve como una sombra en la oscuridad. Su habitación se me hace más lejana que nunca antes, y por alguna razón, comienzo a sentir pánico.

No era pánico porque la oscuridad es aterradora, no. Tampoco es porque las sombras se están moviendo por voluntad propia. Es porque no puedo esperar otro minuto para decirle a Edward que lo amo.

Suspiro y decido hacer mi camino a través del jardín mientras el viento sopla en mi cara y me recuerda que debo tomar una chaqueta la próxima vez que decida jugar a la chica Ninja en la noche.

La hierba y la grava en medio de nuestras ventanas se sienten húmedas y frías en mis pies descalzos, pero lo soporto y me abro paso en la noche. No me importa. Caminaría sobre brasas ardientes para ver a Edward dormir. Lo valía. Demasiado.

Para cuando alcanzo su ventana, noto que está abierta. Justo como la mía. Y probablemente ha sido de esa manera por años.

No estoy sorprendida, la verdad. Pero sí conmovida.

Nosotros mantenemos nuestras ventanas abiertas para poder escucharnos, vernos y sentirnos el uno al otro. Todo esto porque nos amamos.

Gracias a Dios, su ventana es baja, a diferencia de la mía. Esto hace más fácil el trabajo de subir al interior. La última cosa que necesito es un pequeño muro para escalar y otra ventana ruidosa. Apoyo silenciosamente mis pies en su habitación y espero un momento para que mis ojos se ajusten.

Edward está sentado en su cama.

Está despierto, y por la sonrisa torcida en su rostro, no está sorprendido de verme aquí. Él probablemente oyó el horrible chirrido de mi ventana, lo cual seguro lo despertó. ¡Y yo que ponía tanto esfuerzo en mi salida a "escondidas"!

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. Me siento tonta, pero también siento la calidez en mi corazón. Corazón que se siente ahora, también, feliz al saber que Edward está a sólo unos pasos de mí.

El silencio inunda la habitación. El viento proveniente de la ventana rompe con nuestra burbuja. Entonces, poco a poco, me arrastro a la cama. Mis pies sucios por el barro. Me deslizo hasta donde está él. Edward me mira con curiosidad... aprensión... pero todavía no digo nada.

Estoy tan jodidamente nerviosa, feliz, ansiosa y enamorada.

Estoy tan jodidamente asustada, pero de buena manera.

Acomodo mis rodillas debajo de mi cuerpo y miró a Edward por un largo tiempo. Algo que me deja sin ninguna pregunta. Luego de otro rato de silencio, finalmente encuentro mi voz.

— También te amo — expreso sin romper el contacto visual. Mi corazón bombeando fuertemente y sacudiéndose en mi pecho.

— Lo sé — responde él sonriendo lentamente.

Mi corazón vuela.

Mi mundo acaba de completarse.

.

**Edward**

Nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida como ahora. Isabella Swan me ama. Y yo... no sé que hacer. ¿Qué se supone que se hace en situaciones como estas?

¿La beso? Es decir, ¿Puedo besarla? Es Bella. Es la persona más importante en mi vida. No puedo simplemente estropear esto.

Finalmente, luego de una batalla interna, estiro mi mano y tomo la suya con la mía. Ella me sonríe mientras yo observo nuestras manos entrelazadas. Siento un gran calor inundar mi corazón. Llevo su mano hacia mis labios y comienzo a dejar suaves besos en sus perfectos, y sin cicatrices, nudillos.

Ella me está mirando, probablemente piensa que soy un idiota...

...Y lo soy.

Entonces algo que yo no esperaba sucede. Retira su mano de la mía y siento mi corazón doler. Siento como si no pudiera respirar y estoy bastante seguro que mi corazón podría detenerse.

Ella sonríe de nuevo.

— Edward — dice. Yo contengo la respiración esperando lo peor — Por favor, puedo sólo...— me mira atentamente y frunce los labios.

Es la vista más maravillosa que jamás he visto.

Luego me besa. Quizás no sea el gran y descuidado beso que se ve en las películas. De hecho no lo es. Ella sólo presiona sus labios en mi ceja, la que tiene una cicatriz de una botella de cerveza.

Me estremezco ante la sensación de satisfacción que tengo cuando lo hace.

Luego continúa, besa el borde de mi mandíbula, la que estaba tan hinchada en sexto grado, que sólo podía comer líquidos.

Luego el puente de mi nariz, roto más veces de las que puedo contar.

Luego mi barbilla, una bota con punta de acero dejó esa cicatriz.

Ella continúa besando mis cicatrices. Cada cicatriz. Ella las conoce todas. Las vio aparecer y sanar. Cada una de ellas.

— Nunca — la oigo decir entre besos — Conseguí besar tu dolor y alejarlo — siento otro beso — Cuando éramos pequeños — sus labios se mueven hacia mi frente — Y siempre quise hacerlo.

Podría morir en este momento y lo haría feliz.

Sus labios se movían hacia la comisura de mis labios. El hombre que es mi padre había cortado el pliegue con un cuchillo de cocina una noche porque quería verme "sonreír". Dejó una cicatriz permanente de color blanco.

Sus labios rozan suavemente la cicatriz. Sus labios contra mi piel hace que cada puñetazo, cada patada, cada herida, cada cicatriz valiera la pena.

La siento alejarse de la comisura de mis labios. Yo estoy totalmente inmóvil. Con miedo de moverme y despertarme de este maravilloso sueño.

Siento su respiración acariciar mis labios, mi respiración es irregullar y caliente. Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y mira mis labios.

Entonces no lo soporto más y la beso.

En este momento, todo lo malo, lo doloroso, todo lo injusto de mi vida desaparece. Sólo somos Bella y yo. Conectados. Nunca me había sentido tan completo como en este momento. Jamás.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

* * *

**Capitulo once **

**Bella**

Tres días después estoy sentada entre mis compañeros de clases, todos vestidos con brillantes togas amarillas, esperando a ser llamados hacia el largo podio puesto debajo del aro de basquetbol en el gimnasio.

El día de la graduación llegó.

Los otros de último año a mi alrededor están susurrando y vibrando con emoción. El Sr. Logan está intentando ganar la atención de la multitud inquieta y hacer un discurso sobre "vivir la vida", "hacer nuestro propio camino" y "perseguir tus sueños". Claro que no tiene ningún éxito.

El único sueño que quiero perseguir yo en este momento es el sueño de salir de esta gruesa y pesada toga. Mi camisa y mis shorts debajo de la toga se están poniendo pegajosos contra mi piel. Y mi piel se siente pesada y atrapada debajo del material sofocante de la toga. Y, en verdad, no me gusta el traje de graduación.

El gimnasio está lleno de gente haciendo la abovedada habitación caliente y viciada. Padres, hermanos y otros familiares están en todos lados y llenan las gradas. Es un día esencial para la mayoría de las personas.

Los estudiantes a mi alrededor están saludando a sus seres queridos en la multitud. Seres queridos que vienen a ser testigos del día "tan significativo" de la graduación. Pff.

Sin embargo, no hay seres amados sonriéndome, felicitándome o saludándome a mí.

Los chicos estaban en la escuela y mi madre —quien ya no es más mi madre—, probablemente ni siquiera sabe qué año es, ni mucho menos el hecho de que su hija mayor se está graduando hoy de la secundaria.

No estoy triste por esto. Sólo estoy consciente de ellos.

Miró la fila de compañeros sentados junto a mí. A unas quince o veinte sillas de distancia está Edward, estirando su cuello y mirando apáticamente al Sr. Logan. Tampoco tiene miembros de su familia aquí.

Pero me tiene a mí. Y yo lo tengo a él.

Miro su hermoso rostro y alzo mi cabeza. Hoy parece un hombre. No por su toga, definitivamente no es por la toga. Sino porque su rostro está lleno de confianza y fuerza. Además, hoy luce... satisfecho. Y, definitivamente, la satisfacción le luce bien.

Él mira por la fila y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Sonríe sin vacilación y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa como una colegiala mareada.

Amo su fuerza.

La ceremonia continúa sin problemas. Los alumnos son llamados. Diplomas entregados y hay tanto regocijo en la tierra... o lo que sea. Cuando el último de los chicos es llamado, todos lanzan sus birretes al aire y gritan.

Bueno, casi todos.

Edward y yo nos espiamos y hacemos nuestro camino hacia el otro. Sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

Alrededor de nosotros, padres orgullosos están tomando fotos de sus hijos graduados y adornándolos con flores y abrazos. El caos es alegre y lleno de poder, poder y esperanza. Estoy feliz por todos a mí alrededor. Estoy un poco celosa por su confianza en el futuro, pero de verdad quiero que "vivan el día" o lo que sea.

Alcanzo el lado de Edward y miro su rostro. Él me sonríe y trata de meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La brillante toga amarilla está en su camino, de todos modos, y sus manos se deslizan hacia los costados de su cuerpo por la tela lacia y brillante.

Suelto una suave risita.

— Las togas apestan.

— Sip — él sonríe aún más — Apestan.

— ¿Quieres deshacerte de ellas? — le preguntó medio en broma. Claro que el me toma enserio y le baja el cierra a la suya, revelando jeans desteñidos y una delgada camisa blanca debajo.

Me río de nuevo mientras me quito la mía también y finalmente le permito a mi ropa y a mi piel respirar. Dejamos caer nuestras togas en el suelo del gimnasio, las dejamos ahí, y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

Edward suspira profundamente.

— Así que... nos graduamos.

Asiento en su dirección.

— Sip, eso parece.

— ¿Te sientes diferente?

Lo miro de reojo antes de responder.

— Si — mis ojos caen a sus labios, muerdo mi labio inferior — Pero no porque nos graduamos.

Él también me mira, con atención.

— Yo también.

Continuamos caminando.

Entonces, justo en medio de todos nuestros compañeros, en medio del abarrotado gimnasio donde profesores, padres, Jessica's e Ethan's están alrededor, Edward se estira para tomar mi mano y sostenerla como si le perteneciera.

Aun que, en realidad, le pertenece.

Yo sonrío mientras salimos de nuestra ceremonia de graduación, conectados. Tomados de las manos.

.

**Edward**

Hice algo un poco cursi esta mañana, antes de la graduación. Espero que le guste a Bella, porque era para ella después de todo. Se podría pensar que es estúpido, pero no me importa. Estoy loco por ella, y los locos hacemos cosas locas.

Estamos caminando, tomados de la mano, por la acera hacia nuestras casas mientras el viento sopla. Bella está burlándose de mí sobre esto y aquello, mientras charlamos acerca del instituto, los maestros y los temas que esperamos que nunca tengamos que estudiar de nuevo. Lo normal.

Es maravilloso.

Mi caminata a casa desde la escuela jamás ha sido tan... feliz. Perfecta.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestras casas hacemos una pausa con las manos aún entrelazadas.

— Está bien...— digo. Y, por supuesto, sueno como un idiota — Tengo una sorpresa para ti... o algo así. Quiero decir, no es gran cosa, es que... aquí... sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo...— Si, idiota total.

En cambio, Bella sonríe y me sigue la corriente. Ella me deja llevarla por en medio de nuestras casas, a través de los patios, hacia la parte posterior, donde se encuentra el gran roble que protege nuestras casas y secretos.

Bajo el gran roble coloqué una manta grande y dispuse un picnic. Esto es totalmente cursi. Estoy seguro de que Bella se va a reír de mí. Sin embargo, ella no lo hace. No al principio, de todos modos.

Al principio solo me mira, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y sonríe. A continuación se ríe. Pero no de manera burlona, sino de una manera feliz.

— ¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta! — Bella está brincando arriba y abajo haciendo que me sienta victorioso. Así que rió con ella. Nos sentamos y comemos mientras hablamos, suspiramos, nos reímos y nos sentamos en medio de un cómodo silencio.

Cuando la comida se ha terminado y el sol está pasando sobre nosotros, nos acostamos, uno al lado del otro sobre nuestras espaldas mirando las hojas del roble y el cielo.

Esto es tal y lo que hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños. Sólo que ahora es diferente. Es mejor.

La pequeña mano de Bella se extiende a través de la manta y se envuelve alrededor de la mía. Nos quedamos así, mirando hacia el cielo azul y el baile de las hojas por lo que parecen ser horas.

Nunca hemos estado antes bajo el gran roble de día. Algo respecto a esto es... prometedor.

Por alguna razón que desconozco el día de hoy, este momento, debajo de este gran roble y del cielo azul, es el comienzo de algo nuevo y permanente.

Bella toma una respiración profunda y exhala con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Esto es mucho mejor que escapar a Hollywood.

Me rió con ella.

— Totalmente — digo con una sonrisa mientras aprieto su mano para recordarme a mi mismo que no estoy soñando.

Amo a Isabella Swan y esto no me asusta en absoluto.

.

**Bella**

Dos días después el sol de una opaca mañana recae tranquilamente sobre los restos ennegrecidos de la cocina de Edward. La que solía ser la cocina de Edward.

Nuestro picnic de graduación parece que fue hace una eternidad.

Ahora mismo estoy sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el piso de la maltratada cocina de Edward, rezando porque el sonido de mi desbocado corazón no perturbe el silencio, que sé que el necesita en este momento.

Edward está sentado junto a mí, mirando hacia la nada y me siento una completa inútil. No sé qué hacer, así que me deslizo acercándome a él. Pasa un minuto. Acomodo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras me deslizo acercándome aún más.

Otro minuto transcurre y la habitación se siente más fría. Me muevo más cerca hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocan. Mucho mejor. Respiro profundamente y espero en silencio una reacción por su parte.

El tiempo pasa y no sucede nada.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM. La trama tampoco es mía, es una adaptación del libro "Sophie&Carter" de Chelsea Fine. Hice algunos cambios, quizás en algunos dialogos, pero en sí la idea es la de Chelsea.

* * *

Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Bella y Edward están tratando de superar cada día. Edward se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Bella, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática. Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos, son el uno al otro. Eso y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Bella y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato. Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria ¿Su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

* * *

**Capitulo doce **

**Edward**

En la noche de graduación mi mamá prendió fuego la cocina.

Después de que Bella y yo termináramos nuestro picnic recogimos a sus hermanos para el Carnaval de la escuela. Mientras estábamos allí, recibí una llamada telefónica de la policía y salí corriendo al hospital para encontrar a mi madre con marcas de quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y puntos de sutura en la cabeza.

Ella quemó dos paredes de nuestra cocina y destrozó la ventana de la cocina al tirarse por ella en un ataque de delirio por paranoide.

Está vendada y magullada, pero estará bien. Físicamente por lo menos.

Los médicos insistieron en que fuera trasladada a un hospital psiquiátrico, para someterse a una evaluación psiquiátrica y ser admitida como residente...

Indefinidamente.

Los asistentes sociales estaban allí también, asegurándome que ella estaría más feliz y segura bajo el cuidado del estado. Asentí con la cabeza porque querían que lo hiciera, pero tenía una sensación de vacío en mi estómago. No tenía palabras ni ganas de luchar dentro de mí.

Mamá parecía entusiasmada por la idea de alejarse. Incluso ayer, cuando ellos la introdujeron en la furgoneta del estado no parecía asustada. Sonreía como si fuera a pasar unas vacaciones en Florida.

No lloré, pero me dolía el corazón horrores.

Esto era lo que los médicos han estado diciendo que ocurriría durante años. No debería sorprenderme. Debería estar contento de que ella finalmente esté rodeada de personas cualificadas que pueden darle el tipo de atención que realmente necesito.

Debería sentirme bien sobre esto. Debería sentirme aliviado. En cambio, me siento paralizado.

He estado sentado en el suelo de mi cocina quemada por tres horas o más. En silencio. Sin decir nada. Sin lamentarme. Sin compadecerme. Sólo... impactado. Con un gran peso encima.

Sin embargo, Bella está sentada cerca de mí, me ayuda a sobrellevar el peso en mi espalda. Ella no ha dicho nada, ni una sola palabra en toda la mañana. No lo necesita.

Debería estar triste y completamente desesperado. Debería estar hundido y vacío. Pero no lo estoy. No hay oscuridad dentro de mí. Porque Bella está aquí, conmigo. Puedo sentir su bondad filtrándose en mí.

Está rodando por el suelo cubierto de vidrios rotos y está flotando hasta las paredes carbonizadas. Flotando a través del humo rancio y asentándose sobre mi espalda, envolviéndome con esperanza.

Esperanza de una nueva vida. De un nuevo comienzo. Tanto para mí como para mamá. Esperanza por el futuro y agradecimiento por lo que tengo ahora.

Como Bella.

— Te amo — digo sin mirarla.

— Lo sé — ella se mueve un poco, rozando un poco su rodilla contra la mía — Yo también te amo.

Poco a poco sonrío y me siento seguro. Estoy bien, eso es lo que necesito. Que Bella me ame.

Voy a estar bien, lo estaré mientras ella esté a mi lado. Ambos lo estaremos.

— Lo sé — digo para luego extender mi mano hasta encontrar la suya. Nos quedamos en silencio por quién sabe cuando tiempo. Simplemente así.

Rodilla con rodilla. Mano en mano.

Puedo escuchar la risa de Jacob, Adam y Amy viniendo de alado. Ellos andan por ahí, inconscientes, felices. Sonrío otra vez. Porque sé que todos vamos a estar bien.

Hoy... mañana. Todos los días.

Entonces, una idea ronda en mi cabeza.

Me vuelvo hacia Bella, la miro fijamente durante un minuto y dejó mi idea salir de mi cabeza.

— Honestamente, ¿Quieres... escapar lejos? ¿Volver a empezar? — preguntó esperanzado. La idea no suena tan mal en mi cabeza la verdad. Ella me mira durante un minuto y sonríe lentamente.

— Totalmente.

La pesadez del cuarto lentamente se eleva, llenando la cocina —y mi pecho— con esperanza.

.

**Bella**

Estaremos bien, Edward y yo. Realmente no tenemos un plan, pero sé que estaremos bien de todas formas. Porque nosotros tenemos una furgoneta destartalada, tres mil dólares y los chicos hicieron el equipaje.

Y nosotros nos queremos. Un amor incondicional y verdadero.

Nos estamos yendo de aquí a... alguna parte. A algún lugar lejos del dolor, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para visitar a Elizabeth.

Edward, mis hermanos y yo.

Seremos pobres y tendremos que trabajar duro, y probablemente lucharemos y querremos rendirnos. Pero, al final del día, aún nos tendremos los unos a los otros. Y eso, eso es todo lo que nosotros necesitamos.

Jacob, Adam y Amy se amontonan como pueden en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Edward y se abrochan los cinturones mientras yo salto al asiento de copiloto. Respiro profundamente, una sonrisa formándose en mis labios. Una buena respiración. Del tipo que te llena con esperanza y paz.

Edward salta al interior y pone en marcha el motor. Él está guapo hoy. Bueno... está guapo todos los días, pero hoy es mi héroe. Así que hoy está excepcionalmente guapo.

Él me mira y sonríe. Una sonrisa verdadera. Una sonrisa que raramente he visto durante años. Y espero que nuestra nueva vida le traiga más de esas. Le sientan muy bien.

Él toma mi mano, la besa suavemente y sonríe hacia el asiento trasero. A los chicos.

— ¿Preparados para una aventura? — pregunta con mirándolos con su hermosa sonrisa.

— ¡Si, Woo-hoo! — Grita Amy rápidamente mientras Adam y Jacob cabecean e intentan no sonreír. Ellos están contentos también, aun que no lo quieran admitir.

De hecho, todos estamos contentos.

La camioneta comienza a moverse en las calles y yo me siento libre.

Sí, quizás nosotros no tengamos mucho para empezar esta nueva vida, pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Tenemos nuestro cariño.

Tenemos a nuestra pequeña familia.

Miro hacía la parte trasera de la camioneta. A todas las cosas que hemos empacado. Una en particular llama mi atención.

...Y siempre tendremos el viejo columpio del porche. ¿Cómo no vamos a ser felices con todo eso?

Respiro profundamente, siento el aroma de Edward y sonrío profundamente. Como nunca antes había hecho desde que nos fuimos de la calle Penrose.

Edward Masen ya ha hecho que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad...

Y eso sólo es el comienzo.

* * *

**Nota Final****:**

**¡TERMINADA! **

**WIIIII. Creo que, merezco un review por subir tantos capitulos de una ¿no? ¡Lo merezco! **

**En fin, este fic va a tener secuela, porque... no me gustó mucho el final XD Jajaja, y ya tengo un prefacio en mente. No sé cuando la voy a ... mañana trabajo, y pasado... y pasado. Y el martes salgo con una amiga a comer pizza... Y... ¡Voy a tener mi anillo de compromiso como el de Bella! Y una pulsera de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey... Pff, en fin... **

**¡NOS VEMOS! **

**M. Hale de Cullen. **

* * *

**HISTORIA DEDICADA A MI AMIGA KAREN. TE QUIERO LOCA!**


End file.
